


Paradise

by NotTasha



Series: Paradise/Wonderland [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Planet, Animals, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTasha/pseuds/NotTasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team checks out an island paradise... and finds a non-functioning DHD, an active volcano and some particularly nasty fauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON: StarGate Atlantis: Sometime during the 1st Season  
> DISCLAIMERS: The characters, cool stuff, etc, all belong to Sony, MGM, Gekko, the Sci-Fi Channel... not me.  
> NOTE: This is my second SGA fiction. I'm trying to delve into StarGate technology, history, fanon... I know nothing about it, so I apologize if I'm way off on some of the stuff I have going on here. I haven't seen enough StarGate SG1 to know how it all works.  
> DATE: Originally published December 15, 2004

PART 1: ISLAND

As they stepped out onto planet PX9-778, John Sheppard was immediately struck by how … nice it was. A warm breeze blew past. Tall trees – resembling palms – swayed enticingly; a sweet aroma filled the air and the nearby ocean rolled. He let out a satisfied sigh and glanced to Ford. The Lieutenant was grinning, taking in the tropical paradise. Teyla, beside Ford, looked about with a content expression. John turned to his left to find McKay. He chuckled, seeing McKay a step or two behind him, hunched over one of his glowing devices, scowling as he fiddled with it.

“McKay,” Sheppard called.

“Huh?” McKay didn’t raise his head.

“What do you think?” Sheppard asked, raising his hands to the tropical splendor around them. As if on cue, a bird, as colorful as a child’s painting, took wing and swooped past them.

McKay flinched, ducking away, as if the creature had dive-bombed them when it missed them by a good three meters. “Nice,” he responded without sounding too convinced. “There’s probably a dozen different ways to get killed here.”

“Reminds me of Maui,” Ford stated, ignoring the scientist’s comment. “Or maybe Kauai.” He shouldered his pack as he stepped past the sweet smelling foliage, smiling broadly. “This mission’s going to be like a vacation. It’s like paradise.”

“Paradise? As in heaven?” McKay kept poking at his device. “Honestly, I’m not ready to go there just yet. I’m planning to stay far from it for as long as possible.”

“Think they let in folks like you?” Sheppard asked, smiling as he gazed at the splendor around them. “Isn’t Arrogance one of the deadly sins?”

“The first deadly sin is ‘Pride’, actually,” McKay said with a sniff. “Not ‘arrogance’.”

“Yeah, big difference,” Sheppard returned. 

“And I can hardly see how taking pride in one’s work could be considered a sin,” McKay went on. “Really, is there any other way to respond to an intellect such as mine?”

John pursed his lips as he considered a response and then shook his head with a smile. “Think this is an island?” he asked.

“Yes, yes… definitely an island,” McKay muttered, still futzing with his equipment. “About 35 square kilometers in size if my readouts are correct.”

“How big is that?” Ford asked plainly.

McKay rolled his eyes expansively. “About 35 square kilometers,” he repeated petulantly.

Sheppard grinned, and clarified, “About 13 and a half square miles.?”

McKay rolled his eyes.

Ford whistled. “Pretty big?” he tried.

“Not really,” was McKay’s response. He held out another device. “I see no sign of any structures built nearby. No power sources at least. I’m picking up a tremendous heat source though, from over there,” he said, pointing to the rise that hid the rest of the island from them.

“Are there any signs of life, Doctor McKay?” Teyla asked.

“Plenty,” McKay responded.

“Anything human?” Sheppard tried. He received a disgusted look from McKay in return.

“Have you seen one of these devices before?” McKay asked. He held up the Life Sign Detector so that the others could see the read-out. “There’s no magic icons on it that tell me what is what, this isn’t the Marauders’ Map where everyone is labeled. I have blips… I have dots… I see life-forms. There’s no tags on it that tells me what is a bird, a mole, a vole, a badger, a bear or a blue-butt nincompoop.”

“Well,” Sheppard started, letting McKay’s comment hang, “Shall we explore a bit then? Check out that heat source maybe?”

“After you,” McKay said with a gesture, letting the major lead the way.

Sheppard gave Rodney a smug look then turned to the lush hillside. “What do you think this place was used for?” he asked as he strode up the steep terrain. “Doesn’t seem a likely spot to start a colony.”

“Perhaps this location was used for scientific study,” McKay commented as he struggled behind the others, having to shove his devices into his pack so he could use his hands to climb.

“Bet it’s a vacation spot,” Ford decided. “I mean, even the Ancients would want a place to chill, don’t you think?”

“It is lovely,” Teyla agreed. “And rather restful, I believe.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Sheppard responded. “Club Med for the Ancients where they could get away from the stress of their day-to-day lives. Everything a highly evolved species could want – long, white-sand beaches, a place to surf, garden surroundings, peace and tranquility for everyone. A world full of… crap.”

The major came to a standstill as Teyla and Ford caught up to him at the top of the rise. McKay still struggled behind. “What?” he asked, then caught a whiff of the wind. “Oh, that’s not nice.” Panting from his exertion, he came to stand beside the others. “Oh,” he said, taking in the sight.

In the midst of the little paradise, a caldron steamed. The volcano stood, like a dirty thumb, pointing at the sky.

“Volcano,” Sheppard stated. “That’s your heat source?”

“Apparently,” McKay responded, then amended with, “Definitely.” He continued to poke as he stated, “It’s quite possible that this is the reason we have a StarGate at this site. The Ancients may have had some interest in volcanoes – their evolution, etc.” He glanced about and shrugged. “I can’t think that this particular one has been active all this time though. One would expect more… damage to the surrounding area… or at least a bigger island. Then there’s the fact that this StarGate has been here for over 10,000 years without being damaged. Amazing when you think about it, what with the island still forming.” McKay continued to chatter away, leaving no room for anyone to butt in. “My only speculation is that the volcano lay dormant for several millennia and only recently has reawaken.”

“Well,” Sheppard stated. “I don’t care what the Ancients wanted here. We came here to scout out some food and, now that I’ve seen the place, maybe we’ll build a cabana and a beach-side bar.” A glance to a nearby tree, and he stated, “Looks like there’s plenty of food. Let’s get what we can find for samples and head back.”

“What about the life-forms?” Ford asked, pointing toward McKay’s device.

“This island does seem to be rather untouched,” Teyla commented. “We will probably find no humans here.”

“Let’s see what we can find,” Sheppard stated. 

They scouted out the area. Ford and Teyla took samples of the fruit that grew so plentifully. McKay mostly wandered about, looking for something more interesting. Sheppard kept a watch on his team, holding his P90 at his side in case trouble reared its unpleasant head.

But the day was mild and peaceful. The work was easy. Ford and Teyla made light of it, easily collecting an impressive array of samples. McKay wandered about, never straying far from the others, but doing a rather thorough search of the area. He came back with a handful of artifacts, handling them rather impassively. “There’s signs of humans,” he explained as he approached Sheppard. He held up a broken spear tip, a knife and some other utensils. 

“Recent?” Sheppard asked.

McKay lifted a shoulder. “It’s hard to tell with all the growth here, and with the humidity. I believe anything would decay rather quickly. These things have probably been here for only a few years. Not much longer.”

Sheppard took the knife and the spear from McKay, and examined them. McKay dropped the rest of his discoveries into his pack and brushed his hands on his trousers. “Think they’re still around?” Sheppard asked. “…the people who dropped these? Think we should watch out for trouble?”

“Yes, of course I think we should watch out,” Rodney answered. “I always think we should watch out for trouble. But no, I don’t think they’re still around. Like Teyla said, nobody’s been here for a while. All in all, I think we’re rather safe.”

And then the ground shook.

 

PART 2: SHAKE UP

The earth heaved and rolled. The trees slashed at the sky; rocks rolled; branches snapped and tossed; the ocean turned furious and the mountain growled.

McKay stood, terrified, looking in all directions as the trees about him swayed alarmingly. Ford, halfway up a tree, dropped to the ground and rolled. Teyla ran to him. Sheppard gripped his P90 as he hunkered down as everything shook and cracked and shuddered.

Keeping his eyes roving, the major moved, shoving one hand against McKay’s shoulder to get him further from the violently swaying trees. Rodney stumbled, disoriented, but followed where Sheppard indicated, trying to get to a clearing. Something snapped, something fell, something crumbled and tottered and shattered. Sheppard looked for Teyla and Ford as he propelled McKay. He couldn’t find them. “Ford!” he shouted, as McKay suddenly dropped from under his hand, and Sheppard went with him.

It was over in a matter of moments. One minute, he was struggling to keep moving forward on the ground that shifted alarmingly beneath his feet – the next moment he was lying on his stomach, stretched out in the heady greenness that banked the island. And once again, all was still.

John bolted upright, quickly scanning for his people. McKay was beside him, lying with his hands thrown over his head and face buried in the undergrowth. “McKay!” John shouted, slapping the astrophysicist on his leg. “Are you okay?”

“Fff…Fine… fine…” McKay muttered into the earth.

Sheppard took him at his word, as he stood, somewhat unsteadily and shouted for the others. “Ford! Teyla!”

They appeared, standing slowly and getting their bearings. They looked to each other first, before Ford declared. “We’re fine… shook up, but fine.” Behind them, the volcano belched gray smoke.

“Well, that was interesting,” Sheppard commented. “You know, I think we’ve seen enough of this place. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Rodney lifted the hands from his head, stared up at the major and apparently took his suggestion as a damn good idea. He grabbed the pack that had landed half under him and pulled it to his lap. A curious look crossed his face as he heard the things within fall together. “Oh no,” he cried. Any thought of an immediate departure seemed to flee the Canadian as he unzipped the pouch and started pawing through it. “No…” he muttered through gritted teeth. “Aw, crap! This is not good…. Not good.”

“What?” Sheppard snapped tiredly.

With an expression akin to bereavement, McKay pulled his laptop from the pack. His expression was so distraught, that Sheppard almost laughed. “Smashed…” McKay said with a gulp. He rooted around further, coming up with his scanner. “Aw… hell…” he sighed, turning it over in his hand, poking a few buttons experimentally. “No… no … no…”

“You broke them?” Sheppard asked as Teyla and Ford joined them.

Looking heartbroken, McKay stated, “I was trying to protect them.” He clutched the pack to his chest in demonstration.

“And fell on them,” Sheppard completed.

“Aw, this sucks,” McKay muttered, picking up another of his Ancient devices and shaking it discontentedly. “This really really sucks.”

“You can fix them though,” Sheppard stated.

“Well, not here, no!” McKay spat back.

“So, you know the easy solution to that,” John replied. He extended a hand to the sitting scientist.

McKay took the proffered hand and struggled to his feet. He seemed to shake off some of his grief as he asked, “Everyone okay?” and he glanced to the others.

“We are unharmed,” Teyla explained rather patiently.

“I’ll be better when we get out of here,” Ford declared as he backtracked toward the trees, looking for his dropped loot. He picked up the bag and nodded toward the gate. “Time to go.”

Teyla found her samples and followed the lieutenant. Sheppard and McKay wasted no time following suit.

“Active volcano,” McKay uttered as he walked, clutching the pack with its broken contents. “I suppose it’s to be expected that there may be some rumbling. The island appears to be in a growing stage. I wouldn’t be surprised if we didn’t see a lava event.” His fear seemed to be tempered with the thrill of discovery as he gazed back to the smoking mound behind them. “Fascinating really. We really must send a team of geologists back to record the event. Pity that my equipment isn’t working because I’d start taking readings now. Amazing that the gate is still usable, considering the unstable environment.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sheppard responded, brushing the bits of debris from his vest as the trod down the hill and back toward the gate. “Let’s just get out of here and send some rock hounds out instead.” There was something terribly unnerving about having the ground move beneath you – it just wasn’t right!

Teyla, Ford and Sheppard stood in a loose formation at the brink of the gate as McKay approached the DHD. “Dial it!” Sheppard ordered impatiently.

“Just a moment,” McKay uttered, his face drawn with concern as he stared at the DHD and then stepped back a few feet, gazing beneath it. “Curious,” he muttered. “Now how did that get…? Hang on.” He set down his pack and fussed around beneath the device.

A deep grumble repeated, their only warning as the ground shuddered again. “McKay!” Sheppard shouted, bracing himself for the next onslaught. “Dial it, now!”

“Right! It should be ready!” McKay straightened and leaned against the DHD, trying to keep his balance as the ground bucked, and the volcano rumbled. Teyla reached out her hands, grasping onto Sheppard’s arm with one, and Ford with the other. The gate hummed as McKay engaged the chevrons … Sheppard turned, waiting for the instant the event horizon appeared, ready to be released from their tilting world. His eyes darted, watching the first three chevrons immediately illuminate – and no more.

“McKay!” Sheppard turned furious eyes on the scientist who seemed frozen over the DHD.

“Oh no,” Rodney muttered, his hands flying again, pressing down on the buttons, shoving, hammering, as the ground continued its unorthodox machinations. Teyla clung to Ford and Sheppard, swaying along with the earth… and then the quaking quieted again, and the volcano beyond the hill stopped its growl, sending up a plume of gray ash above the trees.

McKay, his head still lowered over the DHD, raised his eyes to the gate, and quietly tried the buttons again. The gate hummed but did nothing more. “Ah…” he started, his face tight with worry. “We have a problem.”

“What's going on?” Sheppard demanded. “Why didn’t you finish the address?”

McKay kept nervously pressing on the buttons, eyes on the gate, watching the three illuminated chevrons. “It’s... stuck.”

“What?” Ford exclaimed, stepping beside the scientist. “What do you mean… ‘stuck’?”

His hand still moving about on the controls, McKay frowned deeply. “Okay, I should be able to make it reset. This sequence should clear the memory and allow me to… Okay, maybe not…” His gaze flickered between Ford and Sheppard. “It’s not working.”

“What’s going on, McKay?” Sheppard grumbled, watching the Canadian's uneasy movements.

Sighing, Rodney stepped back and stared under the DHD again. “The ground beneath has… shifted. See… there…a crack?” He pointed to where the ground had uplifted, created a shelf only an inch or two high… running under the base of the DHD.

“And…” Sheppard led on.

“It’s affected the DHD, of course! Who knows what’s been thrown off kilter inside,” Rodney stated, poking again at the controls. “One of the crystals had already fallen loose. I managed to fix that, but I was in the process of dialing during that last shake-up -- it seems to have been the coup de grâce.”

“Meaning…” Ford stated, looking apprehensively at the non-responding controls.

“The DHD is not working,” Rodney stated. “Broken… ruined… non-operational… defunct... busted… kaput… wrecked…”

Sheppard glanced up at the partially dialed symbols on the still thrumming gate. “That’s not good…” he tried.

McKay tried to smile. “Oh, that’s an understatement, Major.”

“You can’t shut it down?” Ford asked.

Irritated, McKay shook his head. “Working on it, Lieutenant. Working on it…”

“It should reset itself after 38 minutes,” Sheppard tried.

Letting out a disgusted breath, McKay explained, “That only works when the wormhole is open. No open wormhole – no 38 minutes.”

“Dr. McKay, can Atlantis dial our position if we cannot reach them?” Teyla asked, seeing a definite problem.

"You would think so," McKay said with a grimace. "They probably could if we were back in our home galaxy but..."

"But what, McKay," Sheppard got out.

With a sigh, McKay explained, "There seems to be a difference with the function of the DHD's in the Pegasus Galaxy. They have a habit of... freezing up... if the dialing sequence isn't completed."

"So they can't reach us?" Sheppard tried.

“Not while the gate is partially engaged,” Rodney responded, shaking his head.

“So… how do we un-engage it?” Sheppard tried.

Screwing his face up, McKay responded again with, “Working on it!”

“How long?” Sheppard asked, pressing closer. Teyla and Ford were right beside him.

Picking up his pack, McKay shook it and declared, “If my laptop was working, I’d be done by now. If my scanner… if any of this… I’d know exactly what to work on first.”

“Okay,” Sheppard said, trying to keep his voice even, “No laptop, so you have to use your own brainpower. Think you can manage that, Mr. Genius?”

McKay glowered.

“How long?” Sheppard asked again, leaning over McKay’s shoulder.

“If I knew how long it would take, that would mean I knew what it would take to rectify the situation. If I knew that, I’d have it fixed already,” McKay spat out, still fussing with the controls. He groaned with annoyance when another attempt did nothing to quiet the humming gate.

“So, you don’t know how to fix it?” Ford tried, uneasily.

“Of course I know how to fix it,” McKay shot back. “I just haven’t decided on the correct course of action.” He shot his audience a glare and grumbled, “If you’d just STEP BACK and give me a few inches to work in, I might have a chance of solving this problem!”

Realizing that they were indeed crowding the scientist, the three stepped back, and watched McKay’s fretful movements, as he tried one sequence after another. When Ford sighed loudly, McKay grumbled. “Further…” He glanced over his shoulder at the lieutenant, and fluttered a hand, indicating that greater distance was requested.

“Come on,” Sheppard muttered. “Let’s let the big man have his space.” He shouldered his pack and stepped away, thinking that, since they couldn’t leave the planet, they’d might as well continue their exploration while McKay resolved their little problem. “Ford, Teyla, let’s see what else we can find. McKay?” John waited a second, expecting some sort of response. “McKAY!” he tried again.

Rodney cringed and grumbled. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“We’re going to scout around a bit more.”

“Fine, fine,” McKay muttered, grabbing for his pack and rustling through it, looking for anything that escaped damage.

Sheppard nodded to Ford and Teyla. They fanned out, moving through the immediate vicinity. The hill and the tall trees had kept them from taking puddle jumper to this spot, and now Sheppard dreaded that choice. They might have been able to reset the gate if they could access the jumper’s controls. Well, it was only a matter of time, Sheppard decided, and McKay would have the problem fixed. Might as well enjoy the extra time – still, he couldn’t help throwing glances toward the volcano, thinking about Pompei and how badly that went.

There wasn’t much to discover near the gate, and soon the team found themselves with nothing further to do. John stood stiffly, still wary of the treacherous ground beneath their feet. He squinted – spying something manmade in the rocky outcrop a short distance down the beach.

“McKay,” he shouted over his shoulder. And frowned when the scientist, again, gave no sign that he’d heard. “Dr. McKay!”

“I am trying to repair the DHD!” McKay responded, sounding as if he used every last ounce of his strength to keep from throttling the latest person to disturb him.

“We’re heading up the beach,” Sheppard said. “Going to check out some structures.” He plucked a Life Sign Detector from his pocket. The thing was still riddled with dots, showing the creatures that populated the island. “You need me to leave Ford here?”

“What?” McKay responded. “No… no… he’ll get in the way. Just let me work, uninterrupted, for five minutes!” He glared at the humming gate. “It’s all I ask.”

“Ask and you’ll receive,” Sheppard replied, nodding to the other two. “We won’t go far. Keep your radio on.”

“Yeah,” McKay responded, not listening.

“Turn it on now,” Sheppard ordered.

Letting loose a discontented sigh, McKay clicked on his radio, but left the mike muted.

“Let us know when you fix it,” Sheppard went on.

“Yeah… yeah…”

Sheppard shrugged, nodded to the others, and they made their way up the beach. 

 

PART 3: BITS AND PIECES

They covered the distance in about 10 minutes, finding further evidence that humans had once spent time on the planet. Primitive beds had been constructed in the caverns, stone ovens, storage areas – people had spent ‘time’ here. There were more tools – not broken and discarded as the previous items they’d found – but carefully crafted and stored. Blankets, empty metal pots and cooking utensils showed that this was someone’s ‘home’.

“Cozy,” Sheppard mentioned, taking in the stark, dank surroundings.

“Major,” Ford’s dread-filled voice caught Sheppard’s attention. “I think you should see this.” Aiden shone a light into a nasty corner in the cave, illuminating a scattering of bones.

John narrowed his gaze, wondering at the shape… the familiar shapes of the bones.

“They are human,” Teyla said in a hushed voice. Reverently, she picked up what appeared to be a shattered femur. With a stark look, she handed the long bone to Sheppard.

He took it, trying not to feel disgusted by his actions, and turned it in his hands. All along the length of the bone, were the unmistakable signs that something had gnawed on that bone – had bitten it, had torn at it.

“The others are the same,” Teyla said, keeping her voice neutral. In amongst the scattered bones were bits of clothing, tattered vestments, broken weapons, little glints of gold that may have once been jewelry. “There are more here,” she stated, walking to the other side of the cave, where someone had been trapped. She squatted by the remains and stated, “They are the same as the others.” She continued examining what she found. “Whatever killed these people was not human,” she said defiantly, as if she expected the men to accuse one of those people of barbaric deeds.

Sheppard sighed, studying the masticated bone. What could have done this? Something with sharp teeth, certainly. Was something on this island was capable of killing people? Of ripping them to bits and pieces? His head shot up as he realized something. He clicked on his radio and shouted, “McKay! Answer me! Now!”

Nothing.

“McKay!” Already Sheppard was sprinting from the caverns, with Ford and Teyla right behind him. “Goddamn it, McKay! You get your goddamn radio on and answer me right now or I’ll rip your goddamn head off and cram it up your goddamn…”

“Major…Major… Major…” McKay’s voice crackled on the radio. “You should be thankful that your American FCC doesn’t monitor our transmissions because…”

Sheppard released a sigh of relief has he heard the snide tone on his headset. “McKay, shut the hell up and…”

“Shut up? But, Major, only moments ago you were threatening me with a rather violent…”

“Turn on your Life Sign Detector! Keep the damn thing on, you hear me? We’re coming back.”

“What? What did you find?” A tremor had replaced the cock-sure tone.

“Just hang tight, we’ll be right there.”

Teyla had pulled ahead, and was sprinting down the beach, back toward the StarGate, her eyes darting about at the undergrowth, searching for anything moving. Ford kept pace with Sheppard, matching him stride for stride.

“I hope he’s got that DHD fixed,” Ford got out as he ran.

Sheppard smiled, recalling McKay’s tone when he’d originally answered the radio. “Oh, we’ll be home for dinner, my friend,” he responded as they continued and finally burst through the undergrowth and into a scene that Sheppard had never hoped to see.

McKay stood in the midst of the DHD. Strewn out around him – the bits, the pieces, the gizmos, the crystals and the glowing thingies – everything that should have made up the dialing device – laid out on the ground. “Oh, hi,” McKay responded. “What’s all the hub-bub about?”

Sheppard’s jaw dropped as he saw the DHD, torn down to a nub. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” he muttered.

Ford came to a halt as he regarded the destruction. Teyla, a few strides ahead of them, was already standing with her arms crossed at her chest, shaking her head in disbelief.

“What did you do?” Sheppard asked, incredulous.

“I took it apart,” Rodney responded, bending down and shuffling some of the pieces about.

“I can see that!” Sheppard exclaimed, still holding his P90 ready. “Why they hell’d you do that?”

“I was trying to deactivate…Listen, do you have to point that thing like that?” McKay griped, indicating the weapon held tightly in Sheppard’s grip.

“We found bones in the caverns,” Teyla informed the doctor. “Apparently some sort of animal … consumed the humans who lived here.”

“Consumed?” Rodney repeated hollowly.

“Chewed them up into bits and pieces, and gnawed on the bones,” Ford supplied.

“Mammals, reptiles?”

Sheppard groaned. “How am I supposed to know? It had teeth.”

Rodney gulped. “But, they’re long gone, right, the animals?”

“Where would the things go?” Ford asked, hefting his P90 to indicate their surroundings. “This is an island.”

McKay furrowed his brow, still holding a crystal from the DHD, his eyes darting about disconcertedly. “That’s just it. There should be only birds. It’s an island. Nothing can just walk here. Ah! Maybe it was seals. Do you think mad seals did it?”

“I bet it came through the Gate,” Ford suggested.

“Oh, and the Big Bad Wolf has learned how to dial a Stargate?” McKay rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Do you really believe that, Lt. Ford?”

“Perhaps the creatures were of a higher level of intelligence,” Teyla tried.

“Gnawing on bones… no… no…” McKay frowned. “Bone-chewing, people-eating animals usually don’t go around dialing Stargates.”

“What about the Wraith?” Ford rebutted. “They use the Gate and they seem pretty hot on consuming humans.”

“They’re entirely different!” McKay declared. “Life-force sucking vampires vs. some sort of animal that rips flesh and uses bones as toothpicks…” McKay weighed the differences in his hands. “You see, not at all alike.”

Ford opened his mouth as if he wanted to contest McKay’s point, but Sheppard gave the young man a quick shake of the head to silence him.

McKay went on, “The most likely explanation is that the humans brought the animals with them.” He thumped one finger against his temple. “Yes, that’s a strong possibility. The humans were a hunting party. Perhaps some sort of predatory animal was brought with them, trained to run down their quarry. Hmmm.”

“Well, something definitely ATE those people,” Sheppard said, annoyed with the whole conversation. “There’s no debating that. We’re going to be armed from now on. We’ll stay together, always in pairs. No one wanders off left alone.”

“Who’s wandering?” McKay asked, squatting down in the remains of the DHD.

“That’s an order, for everyone,” Sheppard stated to McKay’s back. “You hear me, McKay? Nobody is ever alone from now on.”

“I heard you,” McKay commented, shuffling his hand through a pile of helter-skelter crystals.

Sheppard groaned. “You had to take it apart?” he asked.

With a gesture to the gate, McKay stated, “I’ve stopped the humming.”

“But it’s still partially dialed,” Ford noted, pointing to the glowing chevrons on the gate.

“Yes, I did notice that,” McKay snapped back. “I was hoping that once I reassemble the unit, I’d be able to finally reset it.”

“…were hoping…” Sheppard restated. “Not anymore?”

With a disgusted sigh, McKay admitted, “The complete disassembly didn’t remedy the situation, okay? Now I need to reassemble to hopefully initiate the reset.” He paused before admitting, “And… ah… while taking it apart, I discovered that a few of the pieces had been broken.”

“What?” Sheppard stepped closer.

“Broken?” Ford asked. “Like how bad?”

“Bad,” McKay responded holding up one dark component. “This isn’t good. See that fracture … there?” he pointed to some indecipherable point. “Broken.”

“Any chance you broke it when you were ripping it out?” Sheppard asked.

McKay thrust out his chin in defiance, and stated, “Maybe…”

”McKay!” Sheppard groaned. “Damn it, McKay…”

“Can you fix that?” Teyla asked, her eyes on the unit in Rodney’s hands.

“Fix this? Are you kidding?” McKay responded. “With the tools I have here? Without my laptop or scanner?” He snorted. “Highly improbable.”

Ford and Sheppard exchanged anxious glances. “If you don’t fix the DHD, McKay,” Sheppard stated slowly, “We’re not going home.”

“No one can dial in unless I can get this reset, and I didn’t say that I wouldn’t fix the DHD,” McKay grumbled. “I just can’t fix this.” He indicated the component in his hands. “It’s rather beyond hope.” He set the damaged piece to one side. “But I believe I can make some substitutions. Forego some of the DHD utilities; get the primary functions back online.” He nodded. “Yes, yes, I can repair it enough to reset it and then be able to dial Atlantis.” He cocked his head. “Yes… let’s see…” and he was puttering around in the pieces again.

 

PART 4: DEEP IN IT

The other three tried to find something to do as McKay worked, but the day was lazy and warm and there was nothing left to find in the immediate area. The earth didn’t shake and no scary animals showed their faces. It was altogether a beautiful day.

Ford found a seat in sun. Teyla rested against a swaying tree. Sheppard paced.

The volcano appeared to have quieted. There’d been no further shake-ups. The day continued to be mild and lovely. The fragrant breeze continued to entice them. Curious birds flitted about in the trees, watching but keeping their distance. Time passed.

With nothing else to do, Sheppard watched Rodney work. The physicist would search through the crystals and other fine pieces, pick up one, examine it, mess about with it, perhaps try to fit it into the DHD, and then, either make a smug expression as it clicked into place, or grimace and remove the piece to set it back with the others. Hours passed without little progress.

“Any idea on how long this will take?” Sheppard asked peevishly.

“If I knew that, I’d have it done by now,” Rodney returned.

“So, you’re saying that you don’t know what you’re doing?” Sheppard responded.

“I know how to assemble the components of a DHD. That’s child’s play,” Rodney shot back hotly, as he tried to get another piece into place in the DHD. “But I have several obstacles in my way, don’t I? Broken parts, constant interruptions, no equipment to perform tests – it’s all ‘guess and by golly’, isn’t it? There’s the threat of attack by some unknown yet violent killers.” His movements were abrupt, echoing his sharp words. “It’s hot, it’s humid, I’m getting hungry and… uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh?” Sheppard repeated, watching as Rodney retracted a crystal from the unit. “You broke another piece?” Sheppard exclaimed. Ford and Teyla were suddenly beside them again.

“Well… I…” McKay turned the fractured piece, frowning and stuttering as he proclaimed, “It… it was probably already damaged, weakened by the fracture that ran through here. It was just… bound to break. A matter of time!”

“Oh, for the love of…” Sheppard didn’t know what to think. Another broken component? His gaze moved from the cracked piece to McKay’s bleak expression. “Fix it,” Sheppard grumbled.

The disturbed look disappeared from McKay’s face, replaced with that arrogant sneer they were all used to, “Yes, of course, I need you to keep saying that, don’t I? Fix it… yeah, thanks. I hadn’t thought of that.”

“McKay, do you have any idea how much shit we’re in?” Sheppard asked.

“Deep in it,” McKay responded. “And, as I stated earlier, it’s nearly impossible to work with so many people crowding over my shoulder.” McKay glared at the rest of the team that was again pressed in close. “Step back. Give me some breathing room. Just, you know, don’t go too far – in case those animals are still around… somewhere.”

Sheppard realized that this was getting them nowhere. McKay was still a long way from fixing the DHD, and their standing around was not helping anything. He glanced about, wondering about those animals. There’d been no sign of them – but if they were going to face some foe, it would be good to know a little more about them. He turned and nodded to Teyla. “You want to go back with me and continue searching the caverns? See if we can find any more signs of what killed those people?”

Teyla nodded and straightened her stance. “I believe it would be wise to do so,” she responded. “It would be intelligent to know what we are up against.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. Ford,” the major instructed, “Stay put. Keep an eye on things. Keep out of the doctor’s way.” McKay made a satisfied sound at Sheppard’s words. John continued, “Stick together. Oh, and make sure nothing eats him, okay? We need him in one piece to fix what he did to the DHD.”

“I’m fixing it!” Rodney exclaimed.

“Yeah…. Just don’t break anything else, okay?” And he turned, gestured to Teyla, and they headed back up the beach to the shelter in the caverns.

 

PART 5: BEGGARS

Sheppard and Teyla left the beach, scouting out the verdant landscape for anything that might give the clues to what had killed the humans. Teyla’s quick eyes found a splattering of feathers, and not far from that a pile of scat. Sheppard would have called it ‘shit’, but Teyla’s term would be better for their upcoming reports.

Whatever had killed that bird – was big – and apparently sick.

“So,” Sheppard said, setting his jaw. “Looks like it’s still around… whatever it is.”

“So it would seem,” Teyla responded. “I believe that we’d best be wary.”

“Good thought,” the major replied.

And they continued on. As they approached the caves again, they found a recess in the rocks that created a pool – the only water they’d found. The water might have been ‘fresh’ but it was hardly sparkling clean. A metal pot lay near the pool, and a dipper. Apparently, this was the water source used by the previous tenants.

“I guess beggars can’t be choosers,” Sheppard said, gaining a curious look from the Athosian. “It means that they probably had no choice,” Sheppard tried to explain. “They had to drink that water or die of thirst.”

“It seems an unpleasant alternative, but I believe you are right.” She nodded thoughtfully. “It also means that whoever proceeded us spent some time here, and chose to be beggars instead of returning to their home.”

“Yeah,” Sheppard responded. “I wonder why.”

The search of the caves turned up little. The hunters had been rather primitive, by the looks of their tools. Teyla, examining their ovens and fire pits, decided that they had spent several months in those bleak cliffs – and had disappeared only a few years ago.

They found empty metal pots and jars, fruit seeds, feathers, fishing nets, hooks, plenty of shells, and the carved artwork showing that the people had time on their hands. 

Sheppard picked up one spiral shell and held it. "Snails," he muttered.

Teyla gathered blankets and metal pots, glancing to Sheppard as she collected. “If we are to be here for some time, it would be wise to collect supplies.” She held out one blanket. “We should be comfortable as we wait for Doctor McKay to complete his work.”

“Guess it wouldn’t hurt,” Sheppard commented, snagging a skillet-like pan that was upended near the fire-pit.

“I believe they may have been trapped on this planet,” Teyla finally pronounced, folding a blanket over her arm. “There’s little sign of good food or water, yet they remained for several months. It is possible that the DHD has been inoperable for some time.”

Sheppard sighed… so Rodney wasn’t the first one flummoxed by the dialer. “We’re on an island. They had no place to go,” he said quietly, then with a thoughtful expression, he tried, “They could have fished? That’s what I would do. They have the stuff here they need.”

Teyla picked up a fishing-spear and shook her head. “It seems little used,” she commented, and then gestured to the balled up, nets. “The nets appear to have been in the water, but they show no sign of strain. It’s possible that there are few fish for in the area. They caught birds and ate the fruit, ate snails, but it doesn’t seem that they were very successful in their hunting. I believe they were hungry.”

“Snails.” Sheppard curled a lip at this thought. Yes, he realized that the French were gah-gah over them, but the thought of eating those slimy mollusks turned his stomach. “And their hunting animals,” Sheppard continued, “Were hungry, too.”

Teyla pursed her lips. “An animal, if hungry enough, might turn on its master.”

Sheppard considered this, remembering a mutt he’d had when he was growing up – Charlie. Part-Fox-Terrier/part-unknown-spaniel, Charlie would have done anything for him. “Depends on the animal, I guess,” he responded, unable to imagine that silly, loyal, determined fuzz-brain turning so savage.

A low growl caught his attention, and he held out a hand, to gain Teyla’s attention, but her eyes were already seeking out the source. “There,” she hissed, pointing to the greenery beyond the cave.

Sheppard’s gaze tracked where Teyla indicated, catching sight of something flitting through the trees. One moment, it was there, and the next it was gone. He received little more than an impression of it – a, triangular-shaped head, vicious yellow teeth, narrowed eyes. It stood hunched and ready -- a powerful mix of dog and big cat. Large as a Great Dane, it was covered short, white fur that made it appear pink and almost-naked. The creature snarled, and then made the most disconcerting giggle, before it turned and disappeared.

Okay, Sheppard thought, that was no Charlie.

“Major,” Teyla called quietly.

“We go back to the others now,” Sheppard said in a low voice, his eyes still scanning the lush spot where the creature had appeared. “We go, now.”

 

PART 6: WRESTLING WITH THE GUTS

The DHD was still in pieces when Teyla and John returned – but at least it was in fewer pieces. Sheppard informed Ford about what they’d found, but McKay was too intent on his task to pay them any mind. They settled in with an uneasy watch – scanning the area for any sign of the weird dog-like creatures.

From time to time, they’d hear a shuffle, a snuffle, the rustle of leaves as something pressed through the undergrowth. The birds had gone silent – and the team waited impatiently as the scientist continued his tedious work, repairing their means of escape.

Once, the ground shook – just a little tremor as the volcano burped – just enough to put them all on edge again, but otherwise the mountain had gone quiet.

“McKay,” Sheppard called at one point, watching as the physicist fit a piece into the structure and removed it again with a distressed expression.

“Almost done, Major,” Rodney responded smartly. “We’ll be home for supper.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Sheppard responded, turning toward the blankets that Teyla had recovered. She’d hung them in the trees to air them, but it seemed unlikely that they’d need them – the day was hot enough and he was planning to be gone before night. He checked his watch. They were overdue. By now, Weir would be pacing, trying to decide whether they should activate the gate from Atlantis, and attempt to make contact with the team on PX9-778.

Had Atlantis tried yet? Sheppard could envision it – Weir giving the order to Grodin – and Grodin attempting to comply. He could imagine Peter’s look of annoyance turn to worry as he continued to try to make a connection – and failing. He imagined the alarm that would travel through the personnel in the GateRoom.

Looking at the still illuminated chevrons, Sheppard knew McKay would solve this. Didn’t he always come up with the correct answer in the end? Pull their bacon out of the fire? 

When Rodney finally replaced the cover to the DHD and gave them a self-satisfied look, John knew that the half-dialed address would fade away, clearing them to walk back into Atlantis.

Rodney stated, “Okay, here we go!”

Still holding the P90 ready, he waited for Rodney to run the program that would finally defuse the problem, reset the DHD, make clear the path. He waited, watching as McKay pressed one series of buttons, and then another, and then his brow knitted.

“McKay, you about done playing around?” Sheppard asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Just a minute,” Rodney muttered. “This one should do it.”

But the gate didn’t change. Three chevrons remained illuminated and no more.

“Okay,” McKay said, trying to keep his voice light. “This is fun.”

“What has happened?” Teyla asked. “You have been unable to reset the device?”

Snorting with irritation, McKay stepped back from the DHD and snarled. “Yes, that’s rather obvious, isn’t it?” Looking frustrated as hell, McKay popped the cover off again and tossed it to the ground.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to take it apart again,” Sheppard stated, watching in disbelief as McKay wrestled with the guts of the DHD.

“It’s not working,” McKay explained with forced patience. “I must find out what I missed, and the only way to do that without my equipment is to disassemble it….again.”

Sheppard felt his confidence fall as McKay pulled out one piece… and then another. “Great,” he murmured. Running a hand through his hair, he asked, “How much longer.”

“If I knew that…” McKay started.

Cutting him off, Sheppard asked, “As long as last time?”

McKay met his eyes, looking troubled until he was able to school his expression to a familiar haughty glance. “It’ll be done when it’s done,” he declared.

“Great,” Sheppard said again, then turned to Ford. “If that’s the case, we need to get a fire going. Sun’ll be down by the time you’re done.”

Ford sighed, looking out across the beautiful ocean, seeing the sun dipping closer to the horizon. He nodded. “Me and Teyla?” he asked. When the major nodded, the lieutenant gestured to the Athosian and the two wandered off in search of something to burn.

 

PART 7: UNNERVING

Evening was spent in testy, anxious quiet. After a dinner of MRE’s, brought along in case of emergency, the team split up the night watch. McKay received no shift as he was left to concentrate on fixing the DHD. Sheppard took the first leg, followed by Ford, and then Teyla.

McKay worked, illuminated by his P90’s flashlight. He continued to put in parts, take out parts, mumbling and groaning and cursing under his breath. “Okay, that’s not good,” McKay commented as he retracted another piece.

Sheppard lowered his head as he sat near the fire. “What’s not good?”

“The substitutions just aren’t functioning as I hoped,” McKay’s said with a sigh, his expression falling to one of utter desolation. “We’re doomed,” he muttered.

“You’ll fix it,” Sheppard responded, changing his attention from the Canadian to the darkness around them.

“Yeah, right,” McKay responded. Sitting down, with his back to the DHD, McKay placed the latest crystal in his lap and examined it.

Sheppard yawned, wondering how McKay kept track of all the little pieces that were strewn around him. It looked like the contents of a toy box upended. The astrophysicist would pick up one piece, hold it to the glow of the P90’s light, and then either work it into his latest component or set it back among the muddle to seek out another.

“You’ll get it,” Sheppard assured.

“Yeah, it’s either that or we’ll all die,” McKay responded. “No pressure.” He clucked his tongue discontentedly. “Either eaten by wolves or slowly starving on a diet of snails.”

The options didn’t sound appealing to Sheppard either, as continued to share his attention between the McKay and the woods. “I have faith,” John replied honestly.

The physicist snorted.

A rustling in the undergrowth around them brought silence to the two men. Sheppard jumped to his feet, snapping on the light of his P90, followed by McKay who’d snatched up his weapon and dumped his work. They hardly breathed, listening to something that scuttled in the dark around them. Their lights swiveled, trying to find the thing that invaded their space.

Eyes shown at them like little lanterns. “There,” Sheppard said, having only a second to see the weird, pinkish creature before it darted away. The darkness around them seemed alive with movement.

“Yeah,” McKay responded. “Yeah,” his voice trembled. “Saw one, too.”

An unearthly sound rose up, a hysterical snickering, like the calls of hyenas mixed with a higher whine like the drone of insects. McKay back-stepped closer to Sheppard. “Oh great,” he commented. “This is just great.”

Sheppard clenched his jaw at the unnatural sound. “Keep calm, McKay,” he uttered, feeling his own heart race. This just wasn’t right.

The animals snickered and gibbered, droning away, sounding as if they were laughing their asses off at the predicament of the humans. 

“I don’t think I like this,” McKay muttered.

“Join the club,” Sheppard returned, spotting one of the creatures for a fleeting moment as it bounded near the camp. It moved too quickly to allow him to aim – and it rustled its way into the undergrowth, uttering that hysterical cackle.

“They’re rather… unnerving,” McKay paused, taking time to swallow, “Don’t you think?”

Sheppard and McKay stood back-to-back, their lights searching, but whatever had spied on them had fallen back. The men’s positions didn’t change as a minute passed, as the calling of the creatures died away and they were left with the darkness.

Convinced that they were again alone, Sheppard commented, “Maybe we should move up into the caves. It’d be easier to defend.”

“And you came to this conclusion because you found all those chewed up bones in there?” McKay pointed out. “It’s a death trap!”

Sheppard had to agree, and they continued to sweep the night with their little lights. When no further creature approached them, Sheppard sighed, snapped off the light on his weapon and returned to the fire. He added more wood, which spat and smoked – too green to burn cleanly.

McKay still stood, searching the forest, tense and stiff.

“You should get some sleep,” Sheppard stated.

“Yeah, right. After this?” McKay stated. “Sure… good idea. Sleep. Maniac hyena-dog things with creepy eyes, laughing at us as they stalk our camp.”

With a shrug, John sat. “I think we scared them off.”

“You think? How did we do that? By standing here and shaking?” McKay quickly turned to one side, trying to suss out something that might have made a sound in that darkness. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get that sound out of my head.”

“That was pretty disturbing,” John admitted, knowing that he’d be troubled by it for some time, too. With a sigh, he watched Rodney’s nervous movements. “McKay, sit down,” John ordered. “They’ve moved back. Relax.”

“Relax… good thought… yeah. They’re about to rip my throat out and laugh about it. Yeah. Relax.”

With a groan, John regarded McKay’s inflexible posture, realizing that the doctor wasn’t going to do himself any favors if he stayed worked up over this. “Sit down. Work on the DHD. That’s your job. Me, I’ll watch the forest.”

McKay made no move to stop his search, snapping from one direction to the other, in search of whatever had peeked in on them.

“McKay!” Sheppard barked, trying to keep his voice low enough to let the others sleep. “You want to keep from getting your throat ripped out? Fix the damn thing! It’s our only way home. I’ll take care of the watch.”

Finally, Rodney lowered his weapon, and turned to John. Looking a little lost, he settled the P90 again, so that the light would illuminate the area, and he sat amongst the scattered parts and continued his work.

 

PART 8: DEVIL DOGS

Sheppard awoke with the dawn. He sighed, staring out at the peaceful rolling surf, wishing he felt the serenity the scene should have provided. Rolling over, he spied Teyla feeding the fire. She smiled at him and whispered, “Good morning, Major Sheppard.”

With a stretch, John sat up. Ford had just thrown an arm over his eyes and was on his way to waking. Rodney was curled up, near the DHD, under one of the recovered blankets. The strewn bits had mostly disappeared, reconstructed into the larger sub-components, but enough crystals and parts remained to tell Sheppard that the work wasn’t finished yet.

Following his gaze, Teyla commented, “He fell asleep only an hour ago.”

Sheppard cocked his head, declaring, “Well, I thought I’d gotten him to go to bed before my shift ended.”

To that, Teyla laughed softly. “Yes, but Lt. Ford tells me that Dr. McKay worked throughout most of his shift, and continued through most of mine.” She smiled, affectionately, and stated, “He is determined to fix the device. I believe he had no intention of falling asleep when he did, but in the end he was too exhausted to continue. I made certain he did not become cold,” she stated, nodding to the blanket that had been thrown over the scientist.

”Thanks,” Sheppard said. He slowly stood, stretching further. “You see any of those dog-things.”

“Lt. Ford has called them ‘devil-dogs’.”

“Ford!” Sheppard exclaimed to the still waking soldier. “What did I tell you about naming things? Devil-dogs?”

Ford scrunched his brow as he sat up. “I thought it fit…” he muttered.

Sheppard shook his head, trying to drive out the memory of sweet and tasty Drake’s “Devil Dogs” cakes with their cream filling. His stomach growled. Sadly, he remembered that the previous night they’d eaten their only food, assured by McKay’s promise of a quick return.

Teyla continued talking, “More than once, they approached our camp. The sound they make is most unsettling. They have circled the area and have tested our perimeter. Lt. Ford reported similarly,” she added, nodding to the young man.

“Yeah,” Aiden put in with a yawn. He smacked his lips and stretched his shoulders. “What do you think about that noise they make?”

“It’s not nice,” Sheppard decided.

“They are bold,” Teyla commented. “And getting bolder.”

The major looked toward McKay again, seeing that the P90 rested under one of his hands. “Think he’s got the DHD about fixed?” Sheppard asked.

“He was reluctant to state his current progress,” Teyla informed. “He has been frustrated.”

“Yeah, that’s one word for it,” Ford stated as he loosely folded his blanket. “He didn’t say much during my shift, but sure wasn’t happy.” Aiden made a face and asked, “How’s our water supply looking?”

“Our water is nearly gone,” Teyla responded, handing the remaining canteen to Aiden. “I believe we should retrieve the water we found yesterday, Major Sheppard. We shall need to boil it before it can be used.”

“We have water purification tablets in our emergency kits,” Ford stated, touching his pocket. After a sip from the canteen, he asked Sheppard, “So, should you and I should go?”

“Wait ‘til McKay wakes up,” the major responded.

“I will be able to stand watch,” Teyla told him. “I have done so on my own already. We should allow him further rest.”

Sheppard took the canteen from Ford, shaking it to gauge what was left -- almost nothing. He took swig, and handed it to Teyla. “All right, Ford, you ready to take a little walk?”

 

PART 9: SKIMMING

“We’re going to drink this?” Ford asked, regarding the water. 

“It’s all we’ve found so far,” Sheppard responded. “We could scout around for more, but there probably isn’t any natural source here. Just have to find someplace like this that catches rainwater. I doubt it’d be any different if we found another pool.”

“Maybe we should boil it,” Ford stated, shifting the pot they’d taken from the cavern. “Might be able to clean it up if we let it settle.”

“Yeah, probably not a bad idea,” John said, and nodded to Ford to go ahead.

The young man crouched down, and dipped in the pot, trying to take the surface water and let the thicker stuff at the bottom remain. 

“Think he’ll fix it?” The lieutenant asked.

With a confident smile, Sheppard responded, “McKay? I have no doubt. We may have to wait a bit as he fiddles around with the toys, but he’ll get it.”

Ford nodded, watching as the skimmed water filled the pot, making it sink into the pond. “I hope it’s sooner instead of later,” he muttered. “Nothing good will come from staying here.”

“I thought you liked it here,” Sheppard remarked. “You said it reminded you of Maui.”

“That was before the earthquake… the volcano… the devil dogs…” He drew back, hefting the filled pot out of the water and set it beside himself. “Not my idea of a vacation in paradise.”

“Gotta agree with you, Lieutenant.”

“What if we can’t leave… what if McKay can’t fix it for some reason.”

“He’ll fix it,” Sheppard stated again.

“Yeah… but what if something happens and…” Ford froze.

A buzzing cackle, filled the air. Ford pivoted his head sharply. It took a second to find them, the growth hid the creatures so easily, but once they moved free of the foliage – their odd coats were unmistakable. A small pack of the things moved. No longer afraid, they came at him – heads low, mouths open in toothy grimaces, gibbering like hyenas. Unbelievably thin, muscular, toothy, hunched, PINK, they looked like the hounds of hell.

“Major!” Ford called, dropping the pot and reaching for his weapon. The speed of the things increased as they bounded -- attacking. Ford, not wasting another second, fired at the lead creature, just as John did the same.

The first dog-like thing didn’t know what hit it. It didn’t make a sound as two bullets struck it with enough force to throw the creature backward at its companions. They yelped as the leader was flung into them, leaping and diving to get out of the way. Sheppard fired again, striking another, sending it tumbling head over rat-like tail. Ford fired upon another and another. They were too quick, leaping and dodging. Ford aimed at one, but struck a tree as the thing tried to get away. They ducked, jumping, slinking, and thrashing their way into the lush growth around him. And throughout the chaos, the creatures screamed and yelped and uttered their horrible hysterical laughter.

Sheppard and Ford kept firing, striking the dense foliage and the creatures they sought. Damn it! Damn it, Ford cursed, knowing he and Sheppard would have taken them all out if it wasn’t for the cover.

And the creatures kept coming.

 

PART 10: ROOT

Teyla leapt to her feet at the sound of gunfire. McKay shot upright, blinking his eyes blearily at the morning light, clutching his P90 with one hand, and the blanket with the other. The two exchanged an apprehensive glance as the shots continued, and Teyla took to her feet, diving into the jungle.

McKay followed a moment later, clasping his weapon as he took off after the Athosian. He stumbled, following Teyla’s back, trusting her to be able to follow the sound. After his meager sleep, his brain wasn’t functioning. He never was the type who could awaken quickly. No, he preferred a nice slow awakening – hit the ‘snooze’ button a few times, followed by coffee and more coffee.

Clumsily, he tried to keep up, but Teyla was too fleet and he was too awkward. She gained constantly as another shot was fired in the distance, and another. Rodney panted, clutching the weapon to his chest, losing sight of Teyla as the branches and leaves snapped her up.

Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford were in danger – those creatures – those awful yellow-toothed, freakishly laughing, pink dogs – had attacked them. And here he was, stumbling like a toddler, about as helpful as gnat. What if something happens to them? What if something happens to Teyla? She’s alone!

God, what if those things get to them? 

Rodney had catch up to Teyla, to find Ford and Sheppard, to offer whatever help he could. He might not manage to hit any, but maybe he could help scare them off.

He hurried onward, following the trail Teyla had blazed. He’d catch up to her. He’d help them. He wasn’t going to be useless – as useless as he had been up until now! He’d do it.

His focus ahead of him, Rodney didn’t see the exposed root that seemed to leap up and grab hold of his foot. One moment he was running all-out, getting slapped and scratched by every branch in the forest – the next moment he was flying. 

He belly-flopped into the earth with an “oof”, his hands driving through the earth as his P90 skittered from his grasp.

Everything stopped – and for a moment, it was downright peaceful.

The wind knocked out of him, Rodney gasped, staring at a spot before him – too shocked to consider what had happened immediately. What the hell? What the hell? He panted, trying to draw a clean breath, but his lungs didn’t want to comply. He grasped at the dropped leaves that carpeted the ground – duff -- he reminded himself of the proper terminology.

Come on, McKay… come on, you imbecile. Get up! Ignoramus! You have to… get up.

He cursed himself, struggled to get to his hands and knees, to reach his P90, to follow Teyla and help the others.

It was then that he heard the strange laughing growl, and he had no time to turn.  
PART 11: SNACK

The damn things were everywhere. Sheppard had brought down five of them, but they still circled the pool, snapping, laughing, growling, and disappearing into the undergrowth. He’d reloaded – his only spare clip. Ford was beside him, taking aim and firing at another of the horrible things. It yelped as he struck it.

“How many?” Sheppard asked, searching out another target.

“I think there’s still seven or so,” Aiden responded. He nodded toward the one that had just fallen. “Make that six.”

“Uh-huh,” Sheppard voiced, keeping his eyes traveling. He couldn’t be certain of Ford’s count. The things kept moving… coming in and out of shadow. Appearing for a moment and then disappearing again –determined to get to them in spite of the losses.  
This wasn’t good.

A growl sounded so near his ear that Sheppard jumped, turning sharply to face grinning teeth. Above him on a ledge, the creature leapt, mouth gaping. He brought his weapon around sharply, knowing he was late. 

Another report filled the air and the big thing fell on him, slamming him back into the earth, its head lolling against his shoulder in an almost cozy position.

Sheppard thrust the dead creature from him. He rolled, looking up in time to see something else come toward them.

Teyla tore through the undergrowth, as agile as any of the creatures. As if on cue, the ground shook again. Whether they were startled by the Athosian’s sudden appearance – or frightened by the volcano’s tremors -- the dogs turned shy. They darted away, yipping and yowling and laughing as they ran, disappearing into the depths of the forest.

“Major Sheppard!” Teyla called as Sheppard made it to his feet. “Lt. Ford, are you unhurt?”

“We’re fine,” Sheppard responded. He nodded to the carcass near his feet. “Thanks.” Looking back at Teyla, he furrowed his brow. “Where’s McKay?”

“He’s directly behind me,” Teyla answered confidently, then turned and stared into the un-peopled wood. She made a movement to retrace her steps when a startled shout filled the air, followed by a pain-filled scream.

“Oh no,” Sheppard exhaled, taking off – retracing the path that Teyla had just blazed. The major could hear Teyla and Ford behind him, but he didn’t turn to see them. Son of a bitch… son of a bitch… didn’t he listen to anything I said to him? Stick to together! What was he thinking? Goddamn him! Shit! I told him that everyone had to stay in pairs, but here’s Teyla… and…

Oh, Teyla… Sheppard felt his forehead tighten as he ran. Damn it, Teyla… you left him!

He ran, leaping over downed trees, shoving aside branches and wasn’t bothered that they were whipping into the people just behind him.

“McKay!” he called. “Rodney!” He could still hear the Canadian shouting, screaming, yelling for help, sounding absolutely terrified. And, underscoring the panicked cries, was the weird cackling of those wretched dogs.

Where is he? Where is he? Damn it! How much further? Where’d you leave him, Teyla?

Still obscured by too many branches, Sheppard finally spotted him. McKay was on his back, straining to press away the wicked head of one of the animals. A big one, it stood with its paws firmly planted on Rodney’s chest. Its triangular-head strained against physicist’s hands, jerking and pulling in its attempt to attack again. It growled, it laughed, it droned with that horrible ominous sound – trying to get at Rodney’s throat. It giggled as if it thought this was funny. It dug at him.

A second creature -- smaller that the first, a half-grown pup perhaps -- had snagged Rodney’s leg and pulled. Another pup snarled and nipped at the big one, wanting to get in as well, attempting to get a piece for itself. Their discordant voices filled the chorus.

Rodney kicked, trying to dislodge the one at his leg. He rocked, attempting to roll out from under big one, as he forced its head back. The third creature suddenly dove in, snapping onto his left arm and pulling it back. The biggest one, its head half-freed, drew back for a moment, and snickered as if savoring the moment.

Sheppard finally broke free of the impeding branches. He raised his weapon and fired at the thing that had held Rodney down. It let out a yelp and was flung, propelled by Rodney’s hand as well as the bullets force. Twisting as it landed, the creature was on its feet again, snapping, snarling and ready to pounce on its prey once more. Sheppard didn’t give it a chance as his second bullet finished off the thing.

The other two let loose their holds for a moment and skittering about wildly, not understanding what had happened to mama. Then, seeing that she was gone, they both turned on Rodney again. Ford and Teyla cut them down before they could reach him.

Sheppard sprinted the final steps, to where Rodney lay, his hands still in the air as if he expected to continue his battle with them. Rodney’s shirt was bloody. His face was splattered with red. His pants and sleeves were torn and bloodstained. He looked absolutely lost as he panted, his eyes darted, not really seeing Sheppard, still looking for the things that had attacked him.

“Rodney,” Sheppard called, falling to his knees beside his friend, kicking away the body of one of the creatures. “Rodney, it’s okay. We’re here. We got them. They’re gone!”

Damn it! Damn it! There was a nasty gash across Rodney’s shoulder; bites on his arm and leg were bleeding, too -- vicious looking scratches ran down his chest where the big one had flailed at him. 

“Hang on, Rodney.” Sheppard pulled back on McKay’s torn shirt to get a better look at what the thing had done. Aw, crap… aw hell. His shoulder was a mess – lots of blood – mangled. Shit! Oh… shit!

Rodney’s eyes continued to dart as he gasped for breath, one of his grasping hands latched onto Sheppard, but he seemed otherwise unaware of their presence, still looking for the dogs and not understanding how they could have disappeared. 

“It’s okay, Rodney,” Sheppard continued plaintively. “Rodney, listen, we’re here. Rodney, it’s me -- John.”

McKay gave him no sign that he’d heard.

Teyla was there, sitting beside them, taking Rodney’s free hand, and speaking softly in a language John didn’t understand. She pressed her other hand to Rodney’s pale face, uttering soothing, beautiful, senseless words that seemed to calm the man.

Rodney’s eyes lost their unclear cast. He gasped and licked his lips, and his eyes suddenly focused on Teyla, seeing her. He gave her a half-hearted smile, and then spotted Sheppard. “They’re here!” he gasped. “Those… those dogs… they’re… they’re…”

“They’re gone, Rodney,” Sheppard tried to sound convinced, glancing up to Ford to ensure that the Lieutenant was protecting them. Ford stood, his gaze constantly moving, his weapon held ready. “They’re gone!” the major said with greater authority.

“I tried…” Rodney panted. “I just couldn’t… I fell and I…” He didn’t seem able to catch his breath. 

“It’s okay. Rodney, it’s okay,” Sheppard continued his placations, not believing what he said, just wanting to calm the terrified man. Yeah, right, everything’s okay. Those sons-of-bitches were trying to tear him apart, split him like a wishbone. For the love of God, they were going to eat him alive.

Teyla kept up her cooing language that almost sounded like a song -- a pretty and mesmerizing thing.

McKay’s frightened eyes tracked about, switching from Sheppard to Teyla, and then to Ford above them, and finally returned to Teyla, her song seeming to draw him. He listened to her for a moment, blinking slowly. Finally, he spoke, “I couldn’t get it off. I … I tried… I tripped. Stupid of me. My fault. I should have been…”

“Quiet, McKay,” Sheppard said, sounding steely and soothing at the same time. “Just quiet, okay? Don’t talk.” He tried to school his expression as examined the bite at Rodney’s shoulder, as McKay still clutched at him. The thing had torn up his shoulder. The other bites didn’t seem as bad – but they weren’t good. The scratches down his chest looked painful.

Glancing up, Sheppard caught sight of Ford. The soldier looked down at them, seeing the wounds, trying to look strong and brave, but the worry showed through. Their eyes met for only a moment and then the lieutenant returned his attention to the forest – looking for any more of the awful things.

“We’ve got to get him back to camp,” Sheppard said, knowing that their supplies were there – including the ridiculously small first aid kit. The major wasn’t going to split the team up again, and there was nothing here to help them. The wounds bled, but McKay would make it to the camp. “Teyla, cover our six. Ford, we’re carrying him.”

Teyla bit her lip, looking guilty and sorrowful as she stopped her assurances and released her grip on Rodney. He let her go without a fuss, letting his hand drop to his side, but his eyes followed her as she stood.

“It’s okay, Rodney,” John assured, wishing that anything could be okay now – no water, few supplies, a disabled DHD and now the only person who could fix it was badly injured. Yeah, this was one hell of a paradise! 

McKay still panted, whether it was pain or fear – Sheppard had no idea. “You need to calm down, Rodney. It’s very important you calm down.” The last thing they needed was for him to go into shock. “Everything is going to be all right.”

Rodney’s eyes suddenly met his, and the terrified look changed to one of distain, as McKay uttered, “Yeah… right. Everything is going to be hunky-dory. Are you expecting Glinda, the Good Witch, to float in her, wave her wand and send everyone home?”

The sardonic tone made John smile in spite of himself, glad to hear McKay finally sound like McKay. Somehow it made Sheppard believe his own earlier assurances. “All we need now is the ruby slippers,” he commented.

Ford waited until Teyla was prepared with her P-90, then he dropped down and gave Sheppard a troubled look. Strangely enough, Sheppard quirked a smile as if this was nothing. Taking a resolute breath, Aiden took his position at Rodney’s legs. “It’s okay, Doc,” he said, attempting a light tone as he clipped his weapon onto his vest. “We’ll getcha back to the camp and get you fixed up. Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.”

But McKay gasped painfully as they lifted him, and they knew the trek back to their camp would not be an easy one.

 

PART 12: AFTERMATH

They’d carried McKay back to their little camp, moving as quickly as they could – but Rodney had suffered for the move, and was pale and gasping again by the time they’d settled him near the fire. Sheppard did what he could to stop the bleeding, as he'd gone against his better judgment to keep everyone together, and ordered Teyla and Ford to go again for the forgotten water. He worried from the moment they’d gone – listening for any sound of gunfire, of insidious laughter, listening for the cries of his friends, remembering how he’d heard McKay’s shouts – he’d been so far away.

Teyla and Ford kept their radios on, and he listened to their breathing, straining to hear anything that would forebode danger. But what good would that do anyway?

If Aiden and Teyla were hurt now, there was nothing he could do for them – he had to trust that they’d take care of each other. He knew he couldn’t leave McKay now – not like Teyla had left him earlier. How could she do that? Didn’t she realize what would happen? Sheppard had closed his eyes, trying to quiet his thoughts – drive them from his mind. He didn’t need to be consumed with these feelings right now – he had to help Rodney.

“Is it bad?” McKay had asked, his eyes looking unnaturally bright against his pale complexion as Sheppard cut away the sleeve of his shirt.

“Looks like you got bit up,” Sheppard said, trying to sound easy about it.

“Hurts like … hell…”

“I bet,” Sheppard commented, his voice distracted.

“I don’t do well … with pain,” McKay confessed breathlessly, ashamed of his admission.

“Who does?” was John’s response, trying to sound calm.

The wound at his shoulder looked nasty – puncture wounds front and back, bloody and torn. Everything would be okay, Sheppard told himself. Yes, everything will be fine. We’ll take care of this. But how? Goddamn it, they needed Beckett!

In a perfect world, Dr. Beckett would come strolling up the beach right now, barefoot like Crusoe’s Friday and maybe sipping a Mai Tai or some other frou-frou drink with a parasol. He’d take care of everything. Heck, that would be better than Glinda.

Sheppard swallowed, wishing he knew for certain what to do. God, if only Beckett were here! If they only had some decent supplies -- plenty of good water and bandages. Sheppard would have to rely on his first aid training; he couldn’t recall if Sgt. Bishop covered animal bites -- certainly nothing was said about demon dogs from hell. At least Sheppard knew enough to set a piece of firewood under McKay’s feet to elevate them, trying to keep him from going into shock – but now he had to get that bleeding stopped, and to clean up the wounds.

John opened the first aid kit and drew out a triangular bandage. It'd do for this purpose. He stated, “I’m not going to sugar-coat this. It’s going to hurt like hell. You ready?”

Rodney gave him a pleading look that seemed to say that he was nowhere near ready, but he gave a short nod and closed his eyes.

Sheppard crammed the wadded bit of cloth against McKay’s torn shoulder.

Rodney made a pathetic yelp, then bit his lip until the skin beneath his teeth turned white. He reached one hand up to clasp onto Sheppard’s arm, but did nothing to shove him away. As John pressed on the wound, Rodney’s grip became tighter, and he snorted breaths through his teeth. 

Sorry, Sheppard thought. Sorry…How long do I have to do this? Why can’t this be over! Has the bleeding stopped? God, I’m sorry, Rodney.

McKay continued to take hissing breaths, as Sheppard leaned his weight on him.

John glanced up, his eyes scanning the forest, then dropping his gaze to the Life Sign Detector. The thing was too riddled with dots to be of much good. He allowed himself only a moment to decide that nothing was moving at them, before he returned his attention to what he was doing.

It took so long. Sheppard didn’t want to count how many tries… how many times he stopped, thinking he was done and had to press down again, making McKay whimper through his clenched teeth. “Almost done,” he kept saying – wishing it were true.

Rodney had gone white by the time Sheppard finally stopped the torture, finding the blood flow substantially reduced. The major sat back, panting almost as much as McKay.

Teyla and Ford returned with the large pot of water. They set it on the fire, and Sheppard sent them back for another for drinking water. Rodney watched their movements through hooded eyes. The water took forever to boil. Teyla and Ford came back with another. They drained off as much of the sediment as possible, added the water purifying tablets, and boiled it again. By the time they were done, the liquid looked almost clean.

Sheppard did the dirty work. Ford acted as nurse, getting whatever Sheppard called for. The young man was nervous, but efficient – seeming to prefer following Sheppard’s latest order to sitting still, waiting and watching. The major ordered Teyla to guard duty. They used the water and then the antiseptic from the first aid kit, and finally bound up the bite wounds with not enough gauze.

McKay said little through the ordeal, answering questions, but otherwise his attention was focused elsewhere.

By the time Sheppard was finally satisfied with the work, the day was half over, and McKay was spent. He was breathing shallowly, not seeing them, hardly hearing them.

“Go to sleep,” Sheppard ordered.

McKay offered only a quiet, “Okay,” and drifted off, leaving the rest of them to deal with what had happened.

Teyla apologized, profusely. She wasn’t supposed to separate from McKay. They were to stay in pairs. No one would be left behind. Sheppard had nothing to say to her, leaving her to guard duty. “She probably saved your life,” Ford told him quietly at one point, but Sheppard didn’t see a fair trade in that matter.

McKay slept in fits, awakening often with a jerk, as if the animal was still attacking him. Someone had to stay near him, to calm him down, to reassure him. Teyla tried to take that duty, but Sheppard found her other tasks. She realized the rebuke, but kept her mouth shut, taking on any responsibilities that Sheppard would offer her.

At one point, Teyla produced a pocket full of fruit pits and shells that she’d taken from the caverns. She stated that the people in the caves seemed to have subsisted on the foodstuffs for some time. It would be safe for them to eat as well.

So she went through the samples they’d collected earlier, splitting open the fruit, compared seeds and chose what two fruit that she knew they could eat. Wordlessly, she served up what she’d discovered and, wordlessly, they sat around the campfire, eating strange-tasting fruit for dinner. Once that was consumed, she searched the surf for snails.

Sheppard and Ford guarded the camp and watched over McKay, trying to reassure him when he woke in a fright. It wasn’t always easy – it seemed to take longer every time to calm him. “He’s got a fever,” Ford told Sheppard, as if it were a surprise, but Sheppard had been expecting and dreading that fact. There would have to be fever, wouldn’t there?

The fever increased as the sun sunk lower in the sky.

PART 13: MOLLUSKS

Morning had somehow turned into evening and the sun inched toward the horizon.

Sheppard stood stiffly and moved about their camp. Ford was on guard, watching the woods. There had been no sign of the animals since they’d dispatched the trio that had attacked McKay, but the remaining creatures weren’t gone. They heard them from time to time, yipping and cackling deep in the wood, remind them that danger still lurked. McKay would sleep uneasily when the voices were plainly heard.

Beginning his pacing again, Sheppard passed Teyla who was cracking open snail shells and dropping the contents into what appeared to be a frying pan. She gave him a hopeful smile as he paused, and then returned her attention to the still squirming mollusks when Sheppard didn’t return the expression. She stabbed one ruthlessly with a knife, then moved to the next shell.

Sheppard wondered if they should try to catch some of the birds. He glanced at the Life Sign Detector in his hand, and followed a blip. Maybe it was something he could catch and cook. There was no telling what the dot signified – what had McKay said earlier about ‘blue-butt nincompoops’?

He tracked down the creature and spotted a bright bird in the trees. It took wing before he could take a step closer, gazing down on him with what might have been an imperious sneer – if a beak could actually look sneerish.

Everything here is mocking us, Sheppard thought, turning as Teyla loudly impaled another squirming, nude snail in her pan. Even the snails think they’ve got something on us. A day ago, they’d thought this was a paradise – but the longer they stayed, the closer it seemed to hell.

Ford watched for the dogs, and occasionally looking in the direction of McKay. The troubled look hadn’t left the young man. When Sheppard caught his eye, Ford’s expression turned to something more professional and he turned toward the woods again.

As he continued his slow circle, Sheppard paused beside McKay, noticing that the physicist was blinking, looking at the sky, looking coherent for the first time since they’d brought him back.

“Hey,” the major said softly. “How’re you feeling?”

Still too pale, Rodney made a face. “Like crap,” he replied softly. He made a move as if he wanted to sit up, but stopped immediately with a gasp.

“Don’t do that,” Sheppard chided, squatting down beside the doctor.

“I want to sit,” McKay stated, his voice quiet.

“Well, you’re not going to.” Sheppard pressed one hand against the Rodney’s good shoulder, hoping to keep him in place. “You’ve had a busy day.”

“Can you at least move what’s under my feet?” McKay asked as he tried to kick away the firewood they’d propped under him.

“It’s doing you good.”

“No it’s not. I’m not in shock.”

“You weren’t looking too far from it earlier.”

“Well, I’m not now.”

“We’ll see,” Sheppard commented, enjoying the irritating conversation, glad that he could finally talk to McKay. Yeah, he still looked awful: pale and drawn out like an old rag. “You don’t look so good.”

“Oh, hello, it’s me…just bitten by a devil dog!” McKay raised his hand a few inches, as if someone was calling attendance. “I’m not supposed to be looking good.” He tried to move his good leg, to roll the log out from under him, but he had no strength and the movement was pointless. He moaned and let out an exasperated sigh.

Sheppard dutifully moved the log out from under his feet. He was fairly certain that McKay was now out of danger of shock, but they’d keep a close eye on him nonetheless. “Better?” he asked.

“Better?” The response was sarcastic. “There are degrees of ‘better’. I’ve been bitten by Cerberus and his kin.” McKay reached his good arm around so that he could gingerly touch his injured shoulder, groaning as he moved. “It’s hard to feel to chipper about that!”

“That’d put a damper on things. You hungry?”

McKay considered for a moment. He swallowed before he asked, “What’s on the menu?”

“Ah, some sort of fruit. One of them tastes a like a pineapple mated with ginger. The other one reminds me of Sour-patch Kids.”

“Sounds… risky.”

“Teyla’s fixing up some snails.” Sheppard said her name stiffly, and then wondered if McKay would notice his unease, but the physicist had closed his eyes again. 

“Oh, maybe not.” McKay sighed. He was quiet for a moment, breathing slowly, looking goddamn sick. Then, reluctantly, he stated, “I should have some power bars in my pack.”

“Squirreling them away? You were planning on keeping that a secret?” Sheppard asked, reaching for McKay’s pack and unzipping it.

“It’s a matter of survival,” McKay responded, “My survival…” He watched as Sheppard searched about, then withdrew one of the bars. “You’re welcome to… have one,” Rodney continued. “I suppose it would only be fair to share them ‘round.”

“No, no… we’ll leave those to you,” Sheppard declared, relieved that McKay had packed with his usual overstock of goodies. Thank God, at least one thing had gone right! Count on McKay to have extra food. “You can have them. I’m rather fond of those gingery pineapple things… and snails…” Sheppard tried to look convincing. “Mmmm… snails.”

Teyla appeared at beside them, cradling a cup in her hands. “Are you thirsty, Doctor McKay?” she asked, kneeling down beside the injured man and extending the cup. “You should drink something.”

McKay reached for the cup – stopping his movement as his hand trembled. He stared at the appendage, as if he figured concentration could halt the tremor. Teyla waited, patiently until the doctor finally completed his movement and grasped hold of the cup. “Thanks,” he murmured, not looking at either of them in his embarrassment.

He lifted his head from the blanket that someone had bunched up under his head, and held the cup to his lips. If he noticed that Sheppard placed a hand under his straining head, he made no note of it. After a sniff at the cup, Rodney withdrew it with a disgusted, “I’m not drinking this.”

“It’s all we have,” Sheppard stated. “Drink it, or you’re not getting the candy.” And he waggled the power bar enticingly before dropping it in a breast pocket.

“It’s not candy,” Rodney responded, trying to sound curt, but his voice was too soft to pack any punch. “It’s concentrated nutrition.” He took a sip of the water, made a face and sipped again. “Awful,” he muttered. Suddenly the trembling became too pronounced and couldn’t hold the cup. He tried to drop it, but somehow Teyla ended up with it. John let him lower his head.

Damn, Sheppard thought, watching the tremor passed through the astrophysicist. He’s not doing good.

“Why don’t you check on the snails, Teyla,” Sheppard suggested, as the Athosian lingered. “I think some are trying to escape.” He wasn’t kidding; one of the hard-to-kill invertebrates had just plopped like a turd onto the ground beside the skillet.

Teyla smiled tightly and laid one hand on top of Rodney’s for a moment before she stood and made her way back to her skillet to corral the escapes. 

Sheppard watched her go. When he returned his gaze to McKay, he was looking at him curiously. To still any questions, Sheppard stated, “Let me see how you’re doing.” He pulled back the light blanket. The bandage at his shoulder was spotting a little, but otherwise okay. The long scratches on McKay’s chest and his arm were getting red and puffy. Sheppard cursed to himself, realizing that the meager supply of antibiotic ointment had gone to treat the bites. The scratches had simply been cleaned with water and apparently that wasn’t going to be enough.

Of course the things’ paws would be filthy… why hadn’t he thought of that? Why hadn’t he taken better care of those scratches? Damn it! John glanced to the pot of water near the fire and wondered if it would do any good to wash them out again? He had to do something. “Hang on a minute,” Sheppard stated, and stood to retrieve the pot.

McKay watched him warily, as Sheppard laid hands on the water pot. “Not again,” he sighed.

“Just want to get these scratches cleaned up a bit more. Not going to move the bandages.” No, he didn’t want to mess with that just yet. They didn’t have the materials to replace the dressings – they’d used up every last bit of gauze just to get the bites properly covered.

The remaining murk had settled to the bottom of the pot, making the water look almost clean. God, this was primitive, Sheppard thought. Next thing you know, I’ll be doctoring with whiskey, herbal teas and a buck knife.

McKay looked annoyed and mortified as Sheppard used a bit of cloth that he’d torn from the inside of his jacket to soak up some of the water.

“I can do it,” McKay mumbled. “Just hand it here.” He tried to raise his hand, but it was obvious he had no strength to even take the cloth from Sheppard.

“Keep still. I don’t like this any more than you do,” Sheppard responded, as he grasped McKay’s wrist to get at the scratches on his arm. He tried to wash down the cuts as quickly and efficiently as possible, but the work took longer that he’d hoped. The red scratches felt hot to him, they were starting to secrete a nasty looking fluid. Shepard grumbled, wondering why didn’t they have a tube or two of Neosporin in the pouch.

“This sucks,” McKay hissed as Sheppard cleaned.

“Yeah, it does,” John agreed.

Closing his eyes, McKay pressed his head into blanket as Sheppard continued scrubbing at the inflamed cuts. “Ow! Come on… can you just… okay, I’m not the stoic type, you know? Ow! This hurts like hell. It really really hurts. Ow! Stop it!”

“I can’t.” Sheppard replied, hating this – making McKay suffer through this when he was already in pain. “I’m trying to help you! Stop moving!”

McKay sighed, realizing he’d been trying to pull away. “Sorry…wasn’t intending...”

“I know,” Sheppard continued sympathetically. “This can’t be fun.”

“It’s not just that,” and McKay paused to gasp as Sheppard scoured at one of the scrapes. “Ow…”

Sheppard gritted his teeth, knowing he had to get through this, even though it hurt his sick friend. “Just hang on a bit longer,” he said, trying to sound positive.

“My shoulder… it’s throbbing. It just won’t stop. It feels like I’ve been ripped apart. I feel so hot and so… strange. You sure there aren’t any painkillers in that pouch? Even a little bit?”

“Just the Tylenol and you’ve finished those off already.” Was he doing any good? Sheppard wondered. The cuts just looked redder after his abuse. Was he doing any good at all? Was he putting McKay through this for nothing?

“Great… just great…” McKay gasped sharply again. “Oh...please. I’m not cut out for this.”

”Done!” Sheppard exclaimed, throwing the hated, reddened cloth into the pot. “Okay? That’s it!”

“Thank God,” McKay muttered, trying to draw his hand over his abused chest, but Sheppard countered him, keeping him from touching the newly cleaned skin.

“Don’t,” Sheppard said gently. “Try not to touch it, okay? I don’t want to have to go through that again.”

Sheppard regarded the pot of water that he’d just contaminated with the rag. Well, he’d someone should go for another pot before night fell. They still had drinking water they’d retrieved earlier, but would need more for cleaning up. There was probably another hour of sunlight.

“Do you think…” McKay started and then paused.

“Do I think? Sure, sometimes.”

McKay creased his brow, not taking the bait. His voice lowered so that Teyla and Ford couldn’t hear. “Do you think… that the creature… might have had rabies?”

The question brought Sheppard up short. He didn’t know what to say.

“Because,” McKay continued, his voice tight, “It sure acted rabid.”

“Rabies is a disease from earth. It won’t be here.”

"We’re from earth… and yet we’re here. The Ancients seeded humans across two galaxies. It’s not… impossible to think that… a disease or two traveled in along with them.”

“It’s not rabid, McKay,” Sheppard insisted. “Why do you always worry about crap like that?”

“I worry. It’s what I do.” McKay paused, swallowing as his expression deepened. “Doctors will make you take a whole series…” he swallowed again, blinking lethargically. “… of shots if you’ve been bitten by a dog… when they don’t know if it’s… had it’s inoculations. Do you think… Beckett will have me do that when we get back?”

“McKay, don’t worry about it.”

“I hear the shots are… right in the stomach.”

“Don’t worry about it!”

“I wonder what hydrophobia is like,” McKay stated, staring up at Sheppard. “Will I suddenly cringe from… drinking glasses? That water… over there... is almost worthy… of hydrophobia.”

“We’ll get the body,” Sheppard declared. “We’ll bring it back so that Beckett can give it an autopsy, okay?”

“Necropsy,” McKay corrected softly, looking so damn tired. “When it’s an animal… it’s a necropsy.”

“Okay – necropsy. Look, I don’t think they give the shots in the stomach anymore. It’s not as bad as it used to be,” Sheppard said, hoping his statement was true. “But that won’t matter. We’ll get the body. Beckett can necropsy it when we get back. There’ll be no question then. There’ll be no shots. It’s not rabid.”

“When we get back,” McKay echoed.

“Yeah,” Sheppard confirmed.

“We will get back,” McKay continued, his voice getting lower.

“Yeah… of course,” Sheppard stated, trying to sound encouraging.

“We will,” McKay insisted, even as his voice faded. “It’s almost finished… the DHD. I figured it out.”

Sheppard grinned. “Best news I’ve heard all day.” But he watched as McKay seemed to lose whatever spark had found him. He was drifting, exhausted by pain and the day’s events.

Rodney blinked, trying to open his eyes. “Just have to… put it back… together. It’ll be… a snap.”

It was rather pitiful watching McKay fight so hard to stay awake. He was so sick -- anyone could see it. Sheppard suggested, “See if you can get some sleep, okay? You’ll feel better in the morning. You can finish it then.”

“I don’t know… don’t think I could…sleep.” But Rodney’s eyelids were losing their fight to stay open. The exhaustion was evident on his face.

“Just relax for a minute. Close your eyes.”

“You aren’t… going anywhere are you?”

“We’re stuck on this beach. Where would we go?”

McKay managed to open his eyes again, to give John one long glance, as if he was thinking of something that he wouldn’t voice.

“Close your eyes, McKay. Try to sleep. That’s an order. I’ll stay with you for a bit, okay?” 

And Sheppard sat beside McKay until the man was finally able to drift off. Rodney startled once or twice before sleep completely claimed him, as somewhere in the night the devil-dogs gibbered. When he was certain that McKay was asleep, Sheppard gave him a gentle pat, and then slowly stood. As he slapped the sand off his clothing, he realized that he still had McKay’s power bar in his pocket.

Damn it, Sheppard thought, then removed it and slid the peanut-butter bar under McKay’s hand before he stood and continued his pacing.

 

PART 14: PATTERNS IN THE SAND

Before darkness was complete, Teyla and Sheppard made another journey to the water hole. The mood was tense as they walked.

“I realize that I am responsible for what happened to Doctor McKay,” Teyla said tightly as she carried the pot of water. Sheppard watched the woods. “I should have remained with him. My choice was flawed. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“You’re carrying water. That’s a good start,” Sheppard responded.

“I made an error in judgment.”

“Yes, you did.”

“You no longer trust me,” Teyla continued, remembering a time when none of the Atlantis crew seemed to trust her – no one except for Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay.

“I trust you, Teyla,” Sheppard said tiredly.

“You do not wish me to stay alone with Doctor McKay,” she stated bluntly.

“Well, we all saw what happened last time you did that.”

“It will not happen again,” Teyla insisted, struggling with the water-filled pot.

Sheppard nodded, and tried to sound contrite, “I know. I know that Teyla. I’m just not very happy about this whole situation, okay? You saw what those things did to him. It was preventable.”

And they said little more.

They left the pot at the campfire, and returned for the body of the big animal that had attacked McKay. All three of the creatures had been ripped to shreds. The sight had disgusted John, but Teyla came to the conclusion that it was a good thing – the remaining animals had consumed their pack-mates and wouldn’t be so hungry. 

“They must not have been able to capture many birds. They were starving to death,” she commented, pointing to what remained of one of the pups. The ribs and hipbones were clearly defined. “Starvation can make a creature do unnatural things.”

John had no response for her. He saw the other side – after a good meal, the remaining members of the pack would be stronger. 

She touched the animal’s short, course, white fur that exposed sunburnt skin. “They are not of this world. They are ill-equipped for the intensity of the sun.”

Well, that hardly mattered. John picked up what was left of the largest animal, little more than the head, a bit of its spine and the front legs – but it was still an impressive size. He’d carried the remains to the camp, then buried it near the StarGate to keep the predators away until they were ready to retrieve the carcass. It was a rather loathsome task, but perhaps McKay had a point, and Beckett might need to examine the thing – when they got back.

Rodney had said that the DHD was almost fixed – that he’d figured out what was wrong and only needed to reassemble it. It couldn’t happen soon enough to suit Sheppard.

McKay was getting sicker. The fever had increased. The scratches were more inflamed, puffy, hot, seeping a pussy ooze. McKay was muttering and moaning softly. He’d swat out, and twist his head, trapped in a nightmare, until someone soothed him back to a more peaceful sleep.

They kept a watch over him, anxious, not knowing what else they could do. Maybe the creature did carry some sort of awful illness. McKay certainly had gotten sick quickly. A good night’s sleep wasn’t going to make McKay any better, Sheppard realized. He needed help – he needed to be back in Atlantis with all of the medical supplies available. He needed to be home.

But home was so far away.

And the night continued. Sheppard sat beside Ford, beside McKay, keeping their backs to the fire and their eyes on the forest. It was a dreadfully long night.

“Major,” Ford started. Somewhere in the darkness, the animals still yipped. The Life Sign Detectors showed something moving about – at a distance from them. “Major?”

“That’s me,” Sheppard responded.

Aiden didn’t continue speaking immediately. He kicked one foot at the sand beneath them, twisted his P-90 in his hands, and sighed. 

A silence lapsed between the two men. The major didn’t really notice it at first, but as the quiet continued, Sheppard stated, “I don’t think I like snails. Is that they way they’re supposed to taste? Are they like that on Earth? I’d thought they’d have some flavor, but they’re really rather like eating snot, consistency-wise, aren’t they? I mean, I’m not a connoisseur of snot or anything, but…”

“Major,” Aiden began again.

“I’m still here,” Sheppard answered, glad that Ford had stopped him from going any further.

“What if he gets worse?” Ford asked, watching McKay, who tossed in his sleep. “Those cuts are infected. Those bites are really bad. He’s got a fever.”

“He’ll pull through this,” Sheppard insisted.

Ford considered whether to continue. Finally, he stated, “He’s getting worse. He’s really sick. And we’re not going to get out of here with the DHD in pieces.”

“He’ll fix it,” John committed. “When he’s feeling better.”

“I’m thinking,” Ford started, “I’m thinking it would probably be best if he got back to work on it – the sooner the better.”

“He needs to rest,” Sheppard said firmly, knowing where Ford was leading. “He’s not going to be worth anything if we get him up.” 

“He’s getting worse,” Ford said again. “And he’ll just keep getting sicker unless we can get him back to Atlantis.” He worried his P-90, twisted it back and forth, making a pattern in the sand with the butt of it. “If you asked me… I would think… that he should finish his work as soon as possible… before he gets sicker.” Ford didn’t look at Sheppard, watching the aimless marks in the sand. “Maybe he’s rested enough and should get back to work.”

Sheppard let loose a breath. “I doubt I’d be able to wake him up. It would take more than just a little coaxing. Then, he’ll say we have enough snails to last us and go back to sleep.”

“He’s the only one who can fix it,” Ford went on. “And if something happens… and he…you know…”

“Don’t say it,” Sheppard snapped.

“He’s the only one…” Ford repeated. “He’ll die if we don’t get back to Atlantis… soon. And if he dies… we’ll all be stuck here.” Ford lowered his voice, ducking his head as he said, “I don’t want to be stuck here.”

There it was. John knew that Ford was right – had been thinking the same things himself. There was no improvement in McKay’s condition. His breathing was getting worse. He looked like hell.

The three chevrons still illuminated on the gate – casting a glow in the area – still stuck. Somewhere, far from here, Weir was probably beside herself with worry. She would have all of the available scientists working on this issue – trying to fix it – trying to get them home. They’d be tearing their hair out – losing sleep. Doing everything they could.

Sheppard wondered what would have happened if their team was home – and Rodney was in Atlantis, trying to solve this for another team. Would he have been able to figure out how to reset the DHD remotely? Somehow, Sheppard believed that he would.

John Sheppard wasn’t going to let Rodney die like this, but only a real bastard would make a man work when he was so sick.

With a groan, Sheppard leaned over McKay who muttered and trembled. “McKay,” Sheppard said, touching Rodney’s good arm. “McKay, come on… wake up.”

McKay responded with a garbled sound.

“McKay, wake up,” Sheppard continued, trying to keep his voice soft, but needing to cut through the cottonballs that had to be filling the genius’ head. “McKay!”

With a gasp, Rodney’s eyes flew open and he gazed up at the major. “What?” he cried. “Are they back?”

“No,” Sheppard assured. “They’re not here. It’s okay. We just need you to fix the DHD.”

“Yes… of course,” McKay said dreamily. “Tomorrow.”

“Not tomorrow. Now,” Sheppard insisted.

“Now?” McKay repeated. He glanced around wearily, then licked his lips and stated, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“No kidding. Listen, McKay, it has to be done, now.”

“No… I think I’d rather sleep.” And he drifted again.

“McKay!” Sheppard tried to keep his temper in check, pissed off at this situation. Pissed off at himself for doing this. “I know this sucks, but we have to do this now. We can’t wait any longer.”

Rodney opened his eyes and looked around pathetically. “But it’s night,” he said softly.

“I know, but you stay up to all hours in your lab. No big deal, right?” Sheppard tried to sound cheerful.

“You’re a mad man!” McKay declared and shut his eyes again. “I’m sick. I’m going to sleep.”

“I know you’re sick… I know…” Sheppard groaned. “We got to get this done.”

McKay made a childish face.

What would it hurt to let him sleep? He needs to rest! But, if we don’t do this… he’ll die. Sighing, Sheppard knew what had to happen. He wasn’t going to let McKay die here – he’d do anything to stop that from happening.

 

PART 15: BASTARD

“Get up and fix it. That’s an order!” Sheppard barked.

The tone of the Sheppard’s voice shocked Rodney, who glanced up with wide, blood-shot eyes, before putting on a haughty expression. “Not military… can’t order me,” McKay responded, trying to sound proud, but ending up sounding pathetic and absolutely worn out.

“I don’t care. You’ve slept long enough. What do you think this is? A vacation?” Sheppard continued, his voice uncompromising. “You broke it. You fix it. We’re all trapped here until you get off your ass and get it back together.”

Ford watched the exchange, trying to keep the surprise from his face. McKay’s expression was so lost, that Ford nearly spoke, but he held his tongue.

“You’re not doing us any good like this,” Sheppard went on. “Make yourself useful.”

“Useful? Okay, okay…” McKay fussed around, looking startled and hurt. He frowned when his hand touched something and he came up with a power bar.

Sheppard turned away, remembering how he’d neglected to give it to McKay when he'd asked for the bar earlier. And he’s been hungry all this time… “Ford, get him upright. We’re going to move him over to the DHD and he’s going to tell us how to put it back together, right now. You’ve wasted two days. No more pissing around.”

Ford did as he was told, helping the doctor to sit up, trying to ignore the groans and pain-filled utterances of the man. “Hang on, Doc,” Aiden encouraged softly. “Just hang on… I got you. Let me do the work. I won’t let you fall over, okay?”

Once he was certain that Ford had Rodney sitting, Sheppard turned to them and said, “I’ll give you enough time to eat that, but then you’re fixing this damn DHD once and for all, you got that?”

“Rather hard not to hear you,” McKay responded, as he tried to open the power bar with one hand, his other hand seemed useless. Ford took the food from him and peeled back the wrapper before handing it back. “Thank you, Aiden,” Rodney muttered as he took it, his hand trembling even more than before. “I really don’t feel so good,” he admitted to the Lieutenant.

“Yeah, I know,” Aiden responded. “I’m sorry about this.” He squatted beside the physicist, keeping one hand at his back, to steady him. McKay felt terribly warm and was hardly able to keep upright without help. His coloring looked awful. The soldier looked up, watching as Sheppard turned on the light from his P-90 and set it up next to the DHD, then grabbed Rodney’s weapon and did the same. The pieces were still scattered near the base of the unit.

McKay laboriously chewed on his peanut-butter bar. Teyla was awake as well, dipping a cup into their drinking water. She brought it to Rodney, smiling warmly at him, wrapping one hand over his to help him drink.

She watched the major’s rough movements as he cleared a space around the DHD. “He is angry,” she stated to Ford.

Aiden sighed and nodded, knowing the man was furious – but at himself more than anything – for what he had to do to Rodney in order to get home.

McKay worked at consuming his meal, seeming unaware of what was around him. Sympathetically, Teyla laid one hand on Rodney’s good shoulder, feeling him shaking, feeling his heat.

“Doctor McKay needs to sleep,” she whispered to Aiden. “He is very ill and it is unwise to do this now.”

Ford gave her a chagrinned expression. “This is my fault.” He patted McKay’s back softly, wishing he could make this up to him. 

Sheppard strode toward them, nodding curtly at Teyla, and then said, “Get him up and walk him over there. We’re not going to be wasting any more time!”

“Ah yes, I like this. Being awakened…in the middle of the night… forced from my bed… to finish up projects.”

“If you’d gotten it fixed the first time we wouldn’t need to do this,” Sheppard responded bluntly.

Nodding dumbly, McKay finished the last bite of his power bar, then drank from the cup that Teyla helped hold. Ford counted to three, and then he and Teyla brought Rodney to his feet. It was a struggle, as Rodney swayed and nearly lost his balance, trying to stay off his bad leg, but his companions didn’t let him fall.

Sheppard watched, his hands crossed over his chest, his face set and steely, although his eyes revealed a deep-seated worry and a horrible guilt as McKay offered no further complaints. The trio staggered forward, McKay biting his lip as they moved, until they were beside the DHD and the major. Ford kept a P-90 in one hand. Teyla leaned hers against her leg.

“Now what?” Sheppard asked, pointing at the crystals and other components strewn about them. “What goes in first?”

McKay licked his lips and let Ford and Teyla keep him upright. “That one,” he said, pointing to a violet crystal.

Sheppard snatched it up as somewhere in the woods the sound of the laughing, gibbering, droning creatures seemed to be getting closer. McKay cringed.

“Where does it go?”

McKay pointed to the interior of the DHD. “There, in the open space on the far left.”

The night dragged on, as McKay pointed out the pieces and explained how and where they fit into the unit. Piece after piece made their way back into the DHD. Sheppard felt himself breathing easier at the sight.

But there’d been nary a complaint out of Rodney; he seemed to be putting all of his energy into instructing Sheppard on how to finish the work he’d started. He was shivering, at times hardly able to keep his eyes open.

The earth shook again. Teyla and Ford held McKay, keeping him up as the whole world tilted around them. Sheppard clutched onto the DHD, staring down at the parts he’d managed to reconstruct, praying that nothing was knocked off-kilter.

I will not start again! We will not go through this again!

When it was over, he looked up. Ford had one hand carefully on McKay’s chest, avoiding the bandaged shoulder. Teyla was talking in that pretty language that McKay nodded to. Sheppard wondered if McKay understood it – was it Ancient?

Gazing about at the darkness, Sheppard contemplated what kind of paradise this was – volcanoes, earthquakes, demons… there was no doubt in his mind now – this was hell. The torment wasn’t over.

McKay looked played out, not really standing at all as Ford and Teyla kept him upright. He stared at the ground near his feet.

“McKay!” Sheppard called. “No slouching. Get back to work.” And they got back to work.

Shepard hated it, hated every moment. Every time Rodney seemed to be drifting off, he’d yell, snap, shout at him, trying to keep him working, to finish up this job, berate him – whatever it took. McKay would nod, and continue to instruct in that ever-quieting, spiritless voice.

God, I’m a bastard, Sheppard thought, knowing that Rodney never looked at him, not once since this started.

If this is paradise, give me Atlantis any day. Give me Antarctica.

Now Rodney was quiet again, offering no further instruction. Head down, he breathed in gasps. Prisoners of war didn’t get treated this way.

Can’t stop now. “What do we do with this?’ Sheppard asked, picking up one of the remaining pieces.

“Nothing, it’s broken,” Rodney answered softly, leaning heavily on Ford. His eyes were hardly open, and the light of the P-90’s made his face look white as the moon. “Redundant… not needed.”

“What about this?” Sheppard asked, pointing to a promising looking crystal that rested near the base.

“Cracked,” McKay muttered, his head drooping further forward, his eyes closing. “Not important.”

“And that one?” Sheppard found another piece.

“Useless.”

“What then?” Sheppard asked. “What do I do now?”

McKay didn’t answer, his chin resting on his chest.

“McKay!” the major shouted – and Rodney snapped his head up. “What’s next!? Don’t fail me now! We’re almost done! What do I do now?”

“S’done,” Rodney said softly. 

Sheppard spun, looking anxiously at the gate, expecting to see it blank and ready, but those three dastardly chevrons still glowed at them, mockingly as everything else on this planet had done. “NO! It’s not finished yet, McKay!” John shouted, turning in time to see Ford and Teyla almost lose their grip on the physicist as he finally went down.

Sheppard jumped forward, kicking over one of the precariously balanced P-90’s, grasping onto Rodney and helping Ford and Teyla get him to the ground. Rodney was panting, his eyes half open, and his face as pale as a sheet in the odd light thrown up by the flashlights.

“Rodney,” Sheppard called, placing his hands on either side of McKay’s face, feeling how damn hot he was. “Rodney, can you hear me? Rodney?” The sharpness was gone from his voice as he called, desperate for an answer. “Come on, Rodney, answer me. We’re almost done. I swear… come on, answer man – just one more. The chevrons are still there. How do we reset it? We’ve got to fix this, Rodney. Please… come on…We’ve got to get you home.”

But Rodney continued his gasping breath, his half-open eyes not seeing.

It was then that the laughing, chortling, near-starved creatures came at them again.

 

PART 16: BAMBINO

There was no warning. One moment, Sheppard, Ford and Teyla were crowded around McKay’s prone form – the next moment, it was all out war.

The creatures charged. The first slammed into Ford, knocking him from his precarious squatting position. Another leaped toward Teyla, but she rolled away and the thing shot past her. A third beast went after Sheppard.

Hunched over McKay, Sheppard stared directly into the eyes of the thing, smelling the stink of its breath – startled to find the eyes a brilliant blue. It growled and tittered, as it arched its back and pounced.

“Son of a…” Sheppard got out – jerking backward. The thing ran over the top of Rodney as it pursued him. John folded himself, reaching. He slammed into the DHD, startling him for a millisecond. He grabbed hold of the device to catch his balance, got his elbow on top of the dialer, and shoved himself to his feet as his grasped the weapon he knew he’d just tripped over.

He had no time to release the safety, to aim, to even think. His hand closed on the barrel of the gun as the creature flew at him. He swung – bringing the butt of the weapon around as fiercely as he could, doing his best Babe Ruth imitation. It smashed into the side of the creature’s head. The beast let out a yelp as the force of the blow shattered it skull, and it went flying, disappearing into the blackness, where it thumped to a stop.

Sheppard heard the report of another P-90 behind him, and the sound of a tussle, but he had no time to check on his companions as another of the creatures charged out of the darkness. It latched onto the collar of McKay’s jacket without hesitating and started tugging the incapacitated physicist away.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sheppard shouted, bringing the P-90 up to his shoulder. He aimed, careful not to hit Rodney as the thing scuttled backward with him, and pulled the trigger – click. Fuck! He only momentarily considered using the weapon as a club again, but he wouldn’t have a clear swing at the thing’s head. He tossed the jammed weapon at his feet and drew the Berretta from its holster.

The creature kept back-stepping, gazing at Sheppard with its defiant, cruel blue eyes. It snickered and snarled, as it dragged McKay from the firelight. Rodney gasped pathetically, unaware of what was happening.

Teeth clenched in rage, Sheppard fired three shots into the thing. The first bullet staggered it. It let loose its hold on Rodney and turned to flee. The second bullet brought it down. The third shot was just because it felt good.

John ran, kicking the dead creature away, then stood over McKay. He turned, searching out another target. He finally allowed himself to glance at the others. Ford was facing in the opposite direction, taking careful aim and firing into the night. Teyla crouched over the body of one of the creatures, her knee against its windpipe, as she held it down through its death throes.

Something skittered through the night, not far from them. Ford and Sheppard fired on it at the same time – it dropped – and then everything was still – the only sound being the pounding of blood in his ears, the final gasps of the beast Teyla strangled and Rodney’s struggling breaths.

Sheppard’s heart was hammering. He tried to calm himself as he kept his gun pointing toward the woods around them. He knew Ford mirrored him, waiting for the sound that would betray one of the creatures.

The thing beneath Teyla finally died, then she was at John’s side, kneeling beside Rodney, checking on him. Sheppard didn’t chance a look down – his eyes still raking the darkness, searching out the creatures. “How is he?” he asked. 

“He is very unwell,” Teyla responded brusquely. She spoke again, the iciness leaving her, as she uttered that pretty song-like language, trying to cajole and calm. After a minute, Teyla stated sadly, “I don’t think he hears me.”

Rodney still gasped and Sheppard glanced down. He was met with a frightened gaze from Teyla –and it struck Sheppard that he’d never seen the Athosian look so scared before. Rodney’s breathing was coming in hitches, his chest jerking with each gasp. Sheppard tore his gaze away, and returned it to the night – searching. But nothing seemed to move and the only sound their heard was Rodney’s troubled respiration.

And then the struggling breaths stopped.

For a moment, Sheppard thought his heart had stopped, too. “No!” the major shouted, dropping down beside Teyla, leaving Ford to guard them again.

Teyla was shaking Rodney, getting no response. Sheppard tried to brush her away so he could begin artificial respiration, but the Athosian drew back, slapping Rodney powerfully across the face with her open palm.

The sharp sound, almost like the report of a rifle, startled Ford, who stared, looking between Teyla and Sheppard in alarm, and John shot one arm across, to capture Teyla’s hand as she drew back to strike Rodney again. She fought against him, looking as if she was willing to take Sheppard down, but her struggles stopped almost immediately.

“He is breathing,” she said softly and then yanked her arm from John’s grasp.

With a sigh, the major sat down, keeping a hold on his gun as he stared at McKay. Rodney breathed – not easily by any means – but he breathed. Sheppard rested his hand against McKay’s forehead, feeling how terribly hot he was, noting the reddened cheek where Teyla had struck. When he raised his eyes to meet Teyla’s, she gave Sheppard a defiant look.

“We should sit him up,” she declared. “It will be easier for him to breathe. And, we should move him closer to the fire where he would be more safe.”

Sheppard agreed, and together they carefully moved Rodney closer to the fire. Once there, John wrapped one arm around him, leaning Rodney against himself, keeping him sitting up. McKay was like a furnace, and John could feel himself sweating from being in such close proximity. He hoped this helped, but McKay sounded god-awful.

Teyla appeared with a wet rag and daubed at Rodney’s face, wishing they had something cool, something cold to bring down the fever, but the tropical island offered nothing.

Because he needed to do something, Sheppard started talking. " I know that retiring to a tropical island might be someone’s idea of paradise, but you and me and the others aren’t staying here! I’m not going to bury you here like one of those DAMN DOGS!”

Teyla said nothing, wiping down Rodney’s face, her face soft and compassionate. Above them, Ford still nervously changed his aim from once place to another, waiting, listening, ready. But nothing more happened – the night was quiet and calm as the ocean rolled near them.

“It’s not going to end…” Sheppard repeated softly. Rodney was so much worse – goddamn it! Why did he try this! Why did he insist on getting McKay up to work on the damn DHD! It was all for nothing – and McKay suffered for it. 

There was little hope left for Rodney at the moment. Little hope – but ‘little hope’ is a lot more than ‘no hope’.

 

PART 17: WHOOSH

For a moment, all was still. The three drew close to the fourth, huddling together near the fire, drawing strength from one another. Then…a familiar whirr, so close it was almost on top of them. Sheppard, holding McKay against him, turned toward the StarGate, aware for the first time that it was blank – and then the chevrons started to illuminate… first the three that had been locked in place, then the rest.

“It’s working!” Ford shouted joyfully, smiling like a kid. Teyla’s somber expression turned to something hopeful as the familiar address of Atlantis appeared before them.

Then… there was a whoosh as the wormhole formed.

“How?” Sheppard started, and then recalled that when he’d braced against the DHD, his arm had landed on something – insignificant when a creature from hell was running at him – but he recalled now that something had depressed beneath his elbow. The reset button?

Suddenly his radio was buzzing and Dr. Weir’s voice sounded in his ear. “Major Sheppard?” A world of worry was carried in her tone. “Major Sheppard, respond. Respond immediately.”

“Weir,” John greeted, smiling like a madman, adjusting his radio with his free hand. “It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Yours as well. We’ve been cut off. What’s happening over there? We’ve been worried.”

Rodney’s breathing seemed to be fading as John spoke, “Get Beckett here. We have a medical emergency. And he’d better bring Bates and his team, too. We’ve got some trouble.”

“What kind of trouble? Major, what’s going on?”

But Rodney’s breathing was failing, slowing. He laboriously dragged in another breath.

“Send Beckett, now!” Sheppard demanded, and then, in a softer voice, he pleaded, “We’re almost home, Rodney. Don’t do this… don’t do this. Damn it, Rodney, you stupid ape, you fixed the damn thing. We’re going home!”

There was a long exhale and Rodney stopped breathing again. Sheppard shouted in frustration, as he laid McKay back, ready to begin artificial respiration. They’re coming… don’t do this now…

And Sheppard’s head shot up as someone moved through the gate.

 

PART 18: WHEW

The sight of Beckett striding out of the event horizon nearly broke Sheppard’s heart. “Beckett!” Sheppard called, as if he needed to draw the doctor’s attention – but the tight knot of people was impossible to miss. “Beckett! He’s not breathing!”

Beckett made a beeline to them, falling to one knee beside McKay. Sheppard tried to explain what had happened, but suddenly there was a flurry of activity as Beckett and his crew went into action. Sheppard and the others were shoved back.

The medical team swarmed over the patient, reminding Sheppard for a moment of how those creatures had gone after Rodney. Sheppard blinked, driving away that image. He listened to them, heard how Beckett’s voice raised in alarm, demanding things.

They put Rodney on a ventilator. Stats were shouted out, but Sheppard didn’t know what any of it meant. Perhaps he would have understood it if he concentrated, but it was like a wash coming over him. From time to time, some of what Beckett said made sense: “Come on, Rodney, hang in there, we’ve got you now;” and “Oh, Rodney, what did you do to yourself?” and “You’re gonna be fine, Rodney. Just let us… ach, don’t…!” And there was more medical stuff shouted that went beyond Sheppard and his tired-out mind.

The remaining team members had drawn close to Sheppard. Ford stood at one shoulder, looking tired, but he hadn’t stopped scanning the woods. Teyla’s gaze was on the doctors, watching as they took care of McKay.

Bates and four other soldiers had come through as well, armed with P-90s and plenty of ammunition. But for all their posturing, no further devil-dogs drew near – perhaps the creatures were afraid of the activity – perhaps they were all dead.

Sheppard’s radio sounded, and he could hear Weir’s voice demanding answers. He let her go on for a while before he finally responded, “They’re taking care of him. We’ll be coming home straight away.”

Finally, Beckett stood, removing his rubber gloves. He walked immediately to Sheppard and the others. His eyes were wide and troubled as he asked, “What did that to him?”

Funny that the doctor hadn’t noticed the bodies scattered around them – but Beckett had been rather focused. Sheppard pointed out the nearest of the pinkish dead creatures. Beckett jumped back, alarmed. “What the hell is that?”

“Devil Dog,” Ford explained.

“We haven’t agreed on that name,” Sheppard responded automatically.

Beckett moved further away from the dead thing. “Is that the one that did it?” he asked.

Nodding to the little mound by the StarGate, Sheppard stated, “Over there. We’ll get it.” He spoke to Bates, getting one of his men to take care of the unpleasant task.

Licking his lips anxiously, Beckett glanced around, expecting more of these creatures. “We got to go back now,” he said quickly, as he glanced to his team. They already had Rodney on a stretcher. “I need him in Medical. Can we leave?”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Sheppard responded. “I just hope we can do it.” He moved to the DHD. The thing still looked only partially constructed and he wondered if he shouldn’t call for Grodin to join them. There was no telling if the system would actually work. They’d gotten it to reset – but dialing an address was a different matter altogether.

But McKay said it would work, didn’t he? It was time to give it a try.

“We’re coming home,” John announced on the radio. “Cut your connection. If you we don’t immediately reconnect – send Grodin over with a GDO.”

Back on Atlantis, Grodin agreed and the wormhole disappeared, leaving only a blank gate – a wondrously blank gate.

Okay, let’s see if this works. Hopefully, John pressed the first figure and released a sigh as it illuminated – and he dialed in the rest. He felt a tightness in his chest relax as the whole address appeared - and the new wormhole formed.

And they went home.

 

PART 19: INFIRMARY

Sheppard awoke in his own room, feeling worn out and hungry. He sighed, and sat up in bed as he checked the time – he’d slept for 12 hours. Wearily he rubbed at his eyes, forcing himself to fully awaken.

There’d been a commotion in the GateRoom upon their return. Weir had stormed down the stairs, her face taut when she spied McKay and saw the shape he was in. Grodin was up in arms: what happened to the PX9-778 gate – why had the ‘problem’ only cleared minutes ago – what was going on. Weir and Grodin shot questions at them, but Sheppard, Teyla and Ford didn’t stop moving. They followed Beckett to the infirmary. A small army came along. The good doctor sent Weir and the others away, stating that the team needed attention at that moment, not an interrogation – she’d be able to debrief them once their immediate needs were seen to. McKay was whisked away and Beckett’s team saw to the other three.

He remembered how McKay had been taken into one of the smaller rooms in the infirmary – and Sheppard had wondered at that moment if he’d ever see the man again. They’d put McKay into isolation. He had a virulent infection that was wrecking havoc with his system, and would need to remain in a private room until Becket had some idea of how to treat it, to knock it down… to save the arrogant son-of-a-bitch. Beckett stayed with him.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do here,” one of Beckett's people said sympathetically. “Doctor McKay’s in the best hands now. You won’t be able to see him until tomorrow at least, so you should get some rest. I’ll talk to Dr. Beckett and see if he can’t keep Dr. Weir and the others away until tomorrow.” They’d been sent away – to shower, to get something to eat, to sleep.

Sheppard had stood for a moment in the waiting room, with Ford and Teyla. His remaining team members looked as if they’d rather stay, to wait for news about Rodney – but they were dirty, tired and hungry. “Go on,” Sheppard had told them. “Do like he says. We’ll come back tomorrow.”

The shower had revived him long enough for dinner, but after that, nothing could have kept Sheppard awake. He’d fallen asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

Now, half a day was gone – and he’d heard nothing about McKay. After hurriedly dressing, Sheppard trotted out of his room and jogged to the infirmary. He wasn’t surprised when he opened the waiting room door and found Ford and Teyla.

“Well?” he asked, leadingly.

“Doctor Weir is speaking with Doctor Beckett concerning Doctor McKay,” Teyla informed in a businesslike fashion. But her expression fell as she admitted, “They have told us nothing.”

“Yeah,” Ford continued. “I tried to find out, but no one’s talking.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. 

“I’ll find out what’s going on,” Sheppard declared, and lay one hand against the door that separated them from the infirmary, but had to take a quick step back as the door swung toward him.

“Ah, there ya be,” Beckett stated as he strolled through the doorway with Weir. “I was wonderin’ when you’d be up and around. Feelin’ better now, Major? You looked about ready to drop the last time I laid eyes on you.”

“How is he?” Sheppard cut through Carson’s cheery brogue, noting that Beckett was now the one who looked tired. Weir looked unsettled, which did nothing to calm the major.

“Well,” Beckett paused, and then stated, “ It’s a good thing that you kept that creature for an examination.”

“You did a… a necropsy, right?” Sheppard commented. “Did it have rabies?” he asked, feeling a certain dread. Ford and Teyla were beside him, ready to hear the worst. Sheppard heard Ford suck in a breath when the disease was mentioned. 

“Ach, heavens no,” Beckett responded. “I don’t think they’d have that in the Pegasus Galaxy. Rabies is from Earth. But we were able to examine the beastie’s little paws. Dreadful things under its nails. It’s no wonder Rodney was runnin’ such a fever.”

“You figured out what caused it?” Sheppard continued.

Beckett nodded. “Ah, I believe we did indeed. A fierce little buggar it was, too, but we were able to examine the samples from the specimen, and this morning, Dr. Gutterman found something that should knock the stuffing out of it. Oh, I’ll want to each of you on the medication as well – seems that all of you had a scrape or two.”

John brushed at his arm, where a scratch had been bothering him. Yeah, probably not a bad idea. “Is it working for him.”

Happily, Beckett nodded. “Rodney seems to be responding to treatment. He woke a little while ago, not really himself yet, but I believe he’s on the mend.”

“Can I see him?”

Weir, who’d been quiet up until then stated, “I spoke to him only a moment ago, Major. He’s still very ill and doesn’t need any excitement.”

“He have anything to say about what happened?” Sheppard asked.

Weir pursed her lips and then responded, “He gave me a report on your mission. I’ll expect the same from each of you once you’ve finished here.”

“Yeah, soon as we’re finished,” Sheppard uttered. “And what did he have to say about the mission?”

Weir regarded the major for a moment, then continued, “He described how he managed to put the DHD out of commission and to lock up the StarGate so that we couldn’t dial in.”

Sheppard groaned, “That isn’t what happened.”

“He said that he took apart the DHD, more than once,” Weir went on. “And was unable to fix it until you intervened.”

“Intervened? McKay is the one who got it running. I was just the one yelling at him. I moved the pieces around,” Sheppard’s voice raised as he spoke. “Damn it…it was broken before we got there! We weren’t the first ones trapped in that place. And, okay, he was trying to dial Atlantis when the thing jammed, but that had more to do with the earthquake than with McKay.”

“Earthquake?” Weir repeated.

“The earthquake was caused by the volcano,” Teyla supplied. 

“There was a volcano?” Weir asked.

Teyla smiled. “The volcano and the earthquake proved to be the least of our problems. Perhaps that is why Doctor McKay failed to mention them.”

“The devil dogs were a lot worse,” Ford added.

“Those creatures that attacked you,” Weir stated with a nod. “Rodney told me that he was injured because he wasn’t able to join you when you were attacked.” Weir looked unimpressed with this description and waited for Sheppard to tell his side of it.

“Oh that stupid son of a…” Sheppard cut himself off. “He tell you anything about HOW the DHD finally got fixed? He mention what went on?”

Elizabeth looked surprised at Sheppard’s sharp tone. “He said that everyone did what had to be done.”

“I’m going to go talk to him.”

“He’s very weak, Major,” Weir said, her face soft and worried. “It would probably be best to let him rest.”

“Hell no!” Sheppard shot back. “I didn’t let him rest last time, did I?” He turned to Beckett to see if the doctor would deny him.

Beckett shrugged and said, “Only one of you can go in.” He looked toward Teyla and Ford and stated, “I take it, that’ll be Major Sheppard?”

Sheppard made a disgusted sound and shoved open the door to the infirmary. Carson led him through the main room, taking him to the far side of the infirmary, to one of the rooms closed off from the rest. “We thought it best to keep him here until he’s out of the woods. No sense exposing him to other nasties while he’s still recuperating.”

After a quick rap at the door, Carson pressed it open and called within, “Rodney, you have another visitor.”

 

PART 20: HUNKY-DORY

“Hey,” Sheppard said, smiling to see McKay awake. “How ya doing?”

McKay’s response was sarcastic, “Oh, just dandy.” Rodney still looked terrible, pale with bags under his eyes, fighting the fever even though they’d figured out how to reduce it. It would take time to get the infection under control and get the physicist back on his feet. He was bandaged, receiving oxygen and hooked to a couple of IVs. All in all, he looked rather pitiful. “Yeah, I’m hunky-dory.”

There was no chair in the room – undoubtedly Beckett meant no one to stay long – the room was isolated for a reason. Still, it rankled Sheppard that Rodney was kept apart from the others, for as much as the physicist might have denied it, Sheppard knew that he liked being with people – and often felt lonely.

Feeling uncomfortable standing beside the bed, Sheppard folded his hands behind his back and leaned a shoulder against the wall.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” McKay asked. “I’m sure there’s plenty more exciting things to do. I know I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to be.” His voice sounded soft, with no real force behind it.

Sheppard sighed. “Well, I figured I’d check up on you. Make sure you were all right.”

“Didn’t you see Beckett on the way in?” McKay responded. “He must have intercepted you at some point. He’s rather prickly about people roaming at will through his infirmary. He would’ve filled you in.”

“Yeah, he said you were on the mend.”

“Mending… well yes.” Shaking his head against the pillow, Rodney continued, “Still feeling rather foggy and can’t seem to find any strength. I’m rather useless in this state.”

“Useless is not a word I’d apply to you,” Sheppard responded, and before McKay could counter him, he went on, “You told Weir about what happened?”

“As much as I could recall.” McKay lifted one hand and rested it on his forehead. “As I said… my mind isn’t responding quite as I’d like at the moment. I think I’m operating at your level right now. It’s rather disconcerting.”

Sheppard allowed himself a small smile at that comment. “Yeah, welcome to my world. You remember what you said to her ten minutes ago? Even I could manage that.”

“I told her as much as I recall: the volcano, the earthquake, the issue with the DHD, the disassembly…” McKay lifted his hand and wafted it back and forth as he went on wearily. “My near-consumption by devil-dogs. Rather pathetic, don’t you think?”

“Teyla disobeyed orders and separated from you,” Sheppard clarified.

“Is that how you remember it?” McKay asked. “Is that why you’ve been giving her the cold shoulder? Really, Major, that’s rather childish, don’t you think?”

“McKay, she was supposed to stick with you.”

“Because I can’t take care of myself.”

“Because Ford was sticking with me,” Sheppard replied quickly. “Sticking together… staying in pairs… two people, McKay. There was a reason for that order, and we saw what happened when my direct order wasn’t obeyed.”

“Don’t blame Teyla,” McKay continued, softly. “I have an impressive mind, but it comes at the expense of other things. I was the one who couldn’t keep up. She was doing exactly what I would have done, Major, if our situations were reversed.”

“McKay…” Sheppard growled.

“Just forgive her, okay?” McKay continued. “I did. Stop being an ass about it. Let it go.”

Sheppard turned and gazed at the wall, not wanting to give up on this so easily, but he knew there was no point to continuing his campaign. McKay was right. Teyla was trying to do the right thing at that moment. He recalled how worried she’d been since then, how guilt seem to fill her eyes – yeah, he’d been rather rough on the woman. “She’s been worried about you,” Sheppard stated. “Ford, too.” Yeah, the young lieutenant hadn’t escaped guilt either – ever since Aiden suggested getting McKay on his feet to fix the gate, the man had been rather quiet and distant.

“No need to worry,” McKay responded. “I never have liked certain death, but … as Beckett says… I’m on the mend.”

Neither said anything for a moment, and when Sheppard turned back to McKay, he had his eyes squinted shut and his hand at his forehead again.

“You all right?” Sheppard asked.

“Oh, peachy…” Rodney responded. “Yeah… ducky…I think Beckett put over 100 stitches in me.”

”That’s a lot,” Sheppard said with a whistle.

“I’ll probably have a scar or two.”

“That should impress the girls.”

The comment earned Sheppard a small smile

Sheppard continued, “How much longer you going to be here.”

McKay made a facsimile of a shrug. “Weeks probably. Today is just another day in paradise.”

“Yeah,” Sheppard responded. “Not so bad. Could think of worse places.”

“I get to start on a liquid diet soon: broth and Jell-O. Maybe they have cherry – that’d be the Jell-O, not the broth,” Rodney clarified unnecessarily. “Can’t wait until they have me on solid food,” he said with a light tone. “There’s something comforting about hospital food.”

Damn, he still looks so sick, John thought. He probably wouldn’t be so bad right now if he hadn’t been pushed earlier. Smart of you, Sheppard, taking a man that’s suffering and make him work until he almost dies. Yeah, that was a good move.

“McKay,” John said quickly. “About that DHD… I was such a son of a bitch. Listen, I…”

McKay raised one hand, and said, “Major, I admit the situation was rather… unpleasant, but I needed some prodding to complete my project. You only did what had to be done.”

“Yes, but…”

“I was the only one who could fix it.”

“Well, that’s probably true, but…”

“Major, who would’ve fixed the DHD if I were unable?”

Sheppard shrugged. “I could’ve tried.”

McKay snorted, stopping short as the nasal canella jerked against his nose. He grimaced. “Oh,” he said, touching the device. “That wasn’t pleasant.”

“Then don’t do it again.”

McKay gave him an arch look. “Major,” he continued. “An infinite number of monkeys typing on an infinite number of typewriters might eventually come up with the Works of Shakespeare – and you might have eventually fixed the DHD without me -- but all of Atlantis would have suffered if I didn’t make it back. What would they do without my genius? You see, it was imperative that you acted when you did, as you did. Like Teyla, you did what was right at that moment. What’s the problem?”

“I didn’t like it,” Sheppard said with a sigh. “I wanted you to know that, I guess. I feel like a jackass.”

“You should,” McKay responded, closing his eyes and smiling. “Jackass, yes… that’s what I was thinking at the time. Bastard: that one came to mind. Asshole: thought that a few times. Plenty other descriptions, too. I could rattle off more for you.”

“No thanks,” Sheppard replied, finding humor in McKay’s wry comments.

And McKay gave him a sidelong glance, his blue eyes looking uncommonly tired, before closing them again.

“You didn’t break the DHD, you know?” John went on. “The hunters who’d come before us – they weren’t able to get out either. It must have been down while they were there.”

“True…” McKay responded, his voice growing soft, his face smoothing out. “But I should’ve been faster at figuring out the correct process of repairing it.”

“But you did fix it. That’s all that matters.”

“With your help… Remind me…” McKay said dreamily… “To get you a typewriter some day… you could practice.”

“Yeah, thanks. Good luck finding one in the Pegasus Galaxy,” Sheppard replied, and waited for McKay to say more, but the scientist had fallen asleep.

He waited a moment, to see if McKay would wake up again, but the conversation apparently had exhausted the injured man. Rodney was asleep.

With a sigh, Sheppard jammed his hands into his pocket. “Get better soon, okay?” Sheppard said quietly. “Don’t want to keep the team down for too long. No sense finding a temporary replacement for you while you’re recovering. It’d take too long to break him in.”

McKay continued to sleep, still looking like crap. He was getting better, Beckett had insisted, but that didn’t change the fact that Rodney had almost died.

“Yeah, no sense in switching around the team. We’ll wait. Besides… I don’t think I’d want to do this without you.” He waited a moment, hoping McKay stayed asleep, not wanting to own up for anything he said. “Maybe that’s the reason I made you get up and fix the DHD, huh? Yeah, if I fiddled around with it enough, maybe I could have fixed it eventually. Monkeys can get to the right solution if they try often enough. – but it wouldn’t have been in time to save you. You know that?”

He waited, watching the monitors beep and the IVs drip – knowing that the medication was saving McKay’s life – that he wouldn’t have made it without Beckett. Rodney would have died if they hadn’t gotten him back to Atlantis in time.

John knew that he had done the right thing. It was just that the whole situation had gone wrong from the start – from the hunters who brought their half-tamed dogs and had gotten stuck, to the earthquake, to that moment of short-sightedness when Teyla left Rodney behind, to dragging Rodney to the DHD and forcing him to fix it even though he was so damn sick… the whole thing was a mess.

“Sorry, McKay,” Sheppard said softly. “I just wanted to say that I was sorry about that.”

Sheppard stood by Rodney’s bedside, until Beckett came to retrieve him a minute or two later. “Time’s up, Major,” Carson stated, holding the door open. “Ah, he’s asleep again, is he? Man needs his rest. You have a good chat?”

“Yeah, pretty good,” John admitted, slipping through the door and letting Beckett shut it. 

“Roll up your sleeve, now,” Carson requested, uncapping a syringe.

Sheppard did as asked, letting the doctor inject him with the antibiotic.

“All better,” Beckett sing-songed, as he withdrew the needle and tossed it into a nearby ‘sharps’ box. “That should take care of those nasty bugs.”

Sheppard nodded, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. “You going to let Ford and Teyla go in? They’ll want to see him.”

Beckett sighed, and then admitted, “When he’s awake again, I’ll send for them.”

“They probably won’t leave the waiting room until you call, you know,” Sheppard told him.

Beckett tried to look exasperated. “Ach, I know… I know.” But instead he looked rather pleased.

“You take good care of him, okay?” John nodded to the closed door behind them.

“Ah, laddie, you know I’ll do that. We wouldn’t want to lose him. He’s one of a kind,” Beckett said with a smile.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Sheppard responded, smiling, too. He made his way out of the infirmary to meet up with Teyla and Ford whom he knew would be there, waiting still, eager for their chance to see their teammate. John had to make things up with the Athosian, let Ford know that he shouldn’t feel guilty about his suggestion.

The major continued to grin, feeling better about things – knowing that Rodney was going to be okay.

Paradise was what you made of it, he decided. To some it might be swaying palm trees and a warm tropical breeze – to Major John Sheppard, it was to have his team whole, to bring everyone home, to be assured that everyone would be okay. To have a team, like this one, was all a man could ask for.

Only a matter of a few weeks, he told himself, and we’ll be back out there.

Bring it on.

THE END


End file.
